Unexpected Turns
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: Dani Potter has made it past her first year at Hogwarts, but she and her brother narrowly escaped meeting Voldemort again. When she and Harry return to Hogwarts, there are strange whispers of an Heir of Slytherin. Do they prove true? But what happens when one of the group turns up Petrified? AU Was Harry and Danielle Potter: Year Two. Second in Unexpected.
1. A HouseElf Named Dobby

**I'm back! Did you miss me? I just decided that since I already had this chapter written, I'd go ahead and post it. But, I'm not going to post anymore until I have a few more chapters written. Like I said before, I have a busy summer.**

**This chapter is committed to my father as a late Father's Day present. I love you, Dad!**

**Anything you recognize to not be fanfiction does not belong to me. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT DANI, TORI AND CRYSTAL!**

"Blah-" J.K. Rowling's work (not mine)

* * *

Chapter One: A House-Elf Named Dobby

Summer. To a lot of people, this means a break from school, a time to relax, and vacation. This means the same to me, including a break from a spotlight that seemed to follow me everywhere in the wizarding world. I am Danielle Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister and the Girl-Who-Lived.

To put it simply, this was one of the best summers ever. I was spending a month with three of my favorite people in the world. Two of them were from the future (where I'd spent ten years of my life); the other was a fellow Ravenclaw. In other words, I was spending half of my summer with Mandy Brocklehurst, my adopted Aunt Crystal, and Victoria (Tori) Woods.

Today was July 31, 1982. It was my twelfth birthday. I had gotten some presents from Mandy, her mother, Aunt Crystal, and Tori, but nothing from my brother and my other friends. I knew the reason why.

"I still can't believe this is all real!" Tori exclaimed for the millionth time this month during breakfast.

"You'll get used to it," I said. "I'm still kind of bewildered that I'm someone famous." I decided to change the subject. "You still haven't told me anything new about Legend of Zelda."

"Luna, you know that I only want Twilight Princess 2."

"Come on, why would you only play a game for their graphics?"

"Skyward Sword looks like a cross between Twilight Princess and Wind Waker."

"Wind Waker's a great game!"

"Well, the graphics look more fluid than any other Zelda game I've ever played."

I turned my gaze from her as I entered the room we were sharing. I gasped.

"Why are you gasping?" Tori asked. "It can't be _that_ unbe-" She then gasped.

A house-elf was pacing on my bed!

"Um… hi," I said.

"Danielle Potter!" it squeaked. Its large green eyes bulged. This must be Dobby. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss… Such an honor it is…"

"Uh, thank you," I said. "Why don't you sit down and tell us who you are." I gasped when the elf burst into tears. "I'm sorry! Did I offend you?" The elf wailed even louder. At that time, Aunt Crystal walked through the bedroom door with a basket of laundry. As soon as she laid eyes on Dobby, she shrieked and dropped the laundry basket.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Dobby, miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, even though I knew that she already knew.

"Dobby has come to tell Danielle Potter… it is difficult, miss… Dobby wonders where to begin…"

"Why don't you sit down?" Aunt Crystal asked politely. The elf started wailing again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Offend Dobby!" Dobby choked. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a human – like an equal –"

Aunt Crystal sat the elf onto my bed. He sat there hiccupping. After he controlled himself, he met my eyes with his own large, green ones.

"Haven't you met any decent wizards?" I asked.

"Not many, miss," Dobby said. He started hitting his head on the wall, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

I grabbed him before he could hurt himself further. "Are you okay?" Tori asked as I set Dobby down on my bed.

"Dobby had to punish himself, miss," the elf said. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, miss…"

"I've read about your kind, Dobby," I said. "You serve a wizard family, and you're bound to serve them for your entire life or until you're set free. They don't know you're here, do they?"

"They don't. Dobby will have to punish himself grievously for coming to see you, miss-"

"Why have you come here?" I interrupted before Dobby could continue.

"Danielle Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!"

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I am going back to Hogwarts. It's one of the only places where I have friends. I belong at Hogwarts."

"No!" Dobby shouted. "Danielle Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great to lose. If Danielle Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger!"

Someone gasped at the doorway. I turned and saw Mandy there. Shock was in her blue eyes. "What's going on? Why's Dani going to be in mortal danger?"

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby started trembling. "Dobby has known it for months, miss. Danielle Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important, miss!"

"Does this have anything to do with Vol – uh – Moldy-Shorts?" Tori asked. Since when did she start using my ridiculous names for Snake-Face?

"Not – not He-Who-Must-"

"Be-Hyphenated," I finished. Dobby looked at me, confusion written all over his face. "Inside joke. Go on, Dobby."

"It isn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, miss." The elf's eyes got wider (I didn't think they could get that wide).

"You-Know-Who can't have had his name forever," Mandy said as she placed a hand under her chin. "I mean nobody would name their child that. So, it had to have been before he changed his name!"

Dobby's eyes brightened. Looks like Mandy figured it out.

"But Snake-Face changed his name decades ago," I said. "Besides, we have Dumbledore at school."

Dobby bowed his head. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, miss. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, miss, there are powers Dumbledore doesn't powers no decent wizard…"

Dobby picked up my book from my bedside table and started whacking his head with it, and he yelped each time. I grabbed the book and set it down on the table. I grabbed the elf by the pillowcase he was wearing.

"I can't just sit around here while my friends and brother are in trouble. I have to go back to Hogwarts!"

Dobby looked around nervously and then snapped his fingers. He vanished with a loud pop.


	2. The Burrow

**I know it's been a while, but I've had a busy summer. I've been to two church camps in July, and my church is doing vacation Bible school next week, and I've been helping with decoration.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

Blah- Stuff from the books

Chapter Two: The Burrow

The next morning was spent packing the stuff that I hadn't packed the day before. I was going to the Burrow where one of my friends, Ron Weasley, lived. Mr. Weasley would be picking me up through the Floo network.

I waited beside the fireplace with my belongings. After a few minutes, emerald flames appeared in the fireplace. A thin, balding man (whose hair was still fiery red) walked out of the flames.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Weasley said. "You must be Danielle. Ron's told us all about you and Harry of course." He looked around the room and stared at the TV. "Oh, the Felly-Tision! I still have yet to figure out how Muggles can get pictures to move without magic! Fascinating!"

"It's television, Mr. Weasley," I said, "and please, call me Dani."

"My mistake. And you are-?"

"Crystal Smith," Aunt Crystal replied. "This is Dani's friend, Tori Woods."

"I am Sarah Hart, and this is my daughter Mandy Brocklehurst."

"It is wonderful to finally meet you," Mr. Weasley said. "My name is Arthur Weasley, as Dani may have told you. It's a great pleasure to be in a Muggle house!" Miss Hart laughed nervously. "Well, Dani, if you're ready, it's time to go. Molly is **dying** to meet you."

I hugged everyone good-bye and then stepped into the emerald fire with Nightwing's cage and my toiletries' bag. I said as clearly as I could, "The Burrow!"

I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't get dizzy, and I pulled my things close to me. After a few hot, dizzying moments, I slid out of a fireplace. I opened my eyes to a small kitchen with a large table and some chairs crammed around it. A clock on one of the walls had one and no numbers.

A short, plump, kind-faced woman stood up from the table. "Danielle," she said as she walked up and shook my hand. "Have you had breakfast, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I'm looking forward to having lunch. I heard that your cooking matches the food at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley's face reddened. "Thank you for your kind words."

I heard footsteps on the stairs. A second later, a tall boy with flaming red hair walked in. "Hey, Dani," Ron Weasley said. Another second later, a girl with flaming red hair walked down.

"H-hi," she said nervously and then ran up the stairs.

"Who's that?" I asked, even though I knew it was my brother's future wife, Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny. She normally isn't that shy," Ron said.

"I can kind of understand," I said. "She more than likely has heard of Harry and me being God-like. And now I'm here."

Emerald flames erupted in the fireplace, and Mr. Weasley walked out, dragging along my suitcase

"Let me show you where to sleep, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. She pulled out her wand and said, "_Locomoter Trunk!_" My suitcase rose in the air and followed her as she walked up the stairs. I climbed them after her until we reached the third landing.

Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door, which opened, revealing Ginny standing there. "Ginny, would you be a dear and help Danielle with her things?"

Ginny nodded nervously. Her room was small but cozy. She had a couple of posters of the Weird Sisters and one of the Wimbourne (sp?) Wasps. She had a large window near her bed overlooking the front yard.

"I like your style," I said, trying to break the ice. Ginny just nodded. It would take a while for her to get used to me.

The next night as I was brushing my teeth, Ron came in and whispered, "Fred, George, and I are going to go get Harry. You want in?"

"'Ow awee goma geth him?" I asked, my mouth still full of toothpaste.

"What?"

I spit out the toothpaste into the sink. "I said, 'How are we going to get him?'"

"We're going to use Dad's flying car."

"I have a better idea: How about we say to your parents that I saw Harry in trouble through a vision? It would be safer and legal… I think."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"If you go through with this, your mom will be very mad. You could get into a lot of trouble."

"I didn't think of that."

"That's why I'm in Ravenclaw. Okay, I'll come with you, but you're going to have to leave a note."

When it got close to midnight, I put my clothes from that day back on and stuffed some bobby pins in my pocket. I tiptoed out of Ginny's room and down the stairs. I met Ron, Fred, and George in the kitchen, and we walked outside and climbed into the car.

About an hour later, the flying car hovered right next to Harry's window. I started rattling the bars. It took a few minutes, but Harry woke up and walked to the window.

_What- How-_ Harry stammered as he stared at the car.

_Could you open the window?_ I thought.

_What's going on?_ Harry pushed the window open so that he could talk to Ron, Fred, and George.

"All right, Harry?" George asked.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked kind of bluntly. "Dani says a house-elf has been stopping her letters. Is that what's been happening to yours? Is that why you wouldn't write back?"

"Yeah. Listen, you've got to tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and-"

"Who said anything about leaving you here?" I asked.

_Dani, these bars are more than likely to strong for you and-_

"You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars," Fred said as he threw the end of a rope at Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," Harry said as he tied the rope around the bars.

"Stand back!"

Harry moved to the back of his room. Fred revved the car until the bars tore out of the window. Fred pulled up into the air, and Ron and I hoisted the bars up. Fred reversed to Harry's window.

"Get in," Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff – my wand – my broomstick-"

"No problem," George said. "Out of the way, Harry."

George and I crawled out of the car and through the window. I pulled a bobby pin out of my pocket and handed it to George, who started picking the lock. A minute later, the lock clicked, and I opened the door quietly.

"Watch out for the bottom stair – it creaks," Harry whispered as George and I walked out and onto the dark landing.

"Where's his stuff?" George whispered after we climbed down the stairs.

"The cupboard under the stairs."

George picked the lock with a bobby pin, and the door clicked open. I found Harry's trunk and tried to levitate it with my telekinesis. Blue and purple sparks surrounded, but it only got higher than my thighs. George noticed and helped me lift it. We tiptoed up the stairs (careful to skip the creaky one) and into Harry's room. Harry helped me shove his trunk into the back seat and picked up Hedwig's cage.

My foot caught on something, and then I fell over, Hedwig's cage rattling loudly, and the owl inside screeching.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Uncle Vernon screamed from his and Aunt Petunia's room.

"Darn it!" I got up and handed Hedwig to Ron. I helped Harry get out, and then the door crashed open. I froze for a second, and then made a jump for the back seat of the car. Vernon grabbed my ankle as I was jumping, though, and made me slam into the window frame. I felt arms grab me and pull as hard as they could.

"Hi, Uncle Vernon," I said as cheerfully as I could while being tugged.

Vernon let go in surprise. Harry pulled me into the car and slammed the door shut. The car shot toward the moon.

Harry rolled down the window and shouted at the dumbstruck Dursleys, "See you next summer!"

All five of us started roaring with laughter.

**A/N Whoo! Finally got this chapter out. Hopefully, I might get this story out much faster than the first one because of Lockhart. Ciao!**


	3. Meetings, New and Old

**Hello, everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but the cooler to my laptop got a short in it, and now I have to turn it off every 45 minutes or so. It already turned off on me thrice. As you're reading this, I typed this up on another computer, the one that sits around and has no Internet connection. Also, school has started up for me again.**

**Oh yeah, there is a little Ron/Hermione moment. Don't like, don't read.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT DANI AND DIANA RETSERC!**

Chapter Three: Meeting New and Old

I was lucky that I didn't get into trouble with Mrs. Weasley. She thought that Ron, Fred, and George had "roped me in". I then promptly told her that I went with them so that they wouldn't get in trouble. She did appreciate the note that Ron left.

* * *

A week later, on the 11th of August, our letters from Hogwarts came in, as did a letter from Hermione. She asked if Harry, Ron, and I could meet her at Diagon Alley the next Wednesday, the 16th. I sent the reply with Nightwing. Harry sent invites to Mandy, Lisa, and Abby and Neville.

* * *

Ginny and I woke up bright and early on August 16. We got dressed and ate breakfast quickly. Breakfast consisted of several bacon sandwiches for us all.

Eventually, we all gathered around the fireplace in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley commented on how low their Floo powder was. She then motioned for Harry to go first, who started looking nervous.

"Harry's never actually traveled by Floo powder before," Ron said. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"I've told him all about it," I said.

"I've just never actually done it," Harry said.

"Just watch us do it first," Fred said. He took a little of the glittering powder out of the flowerpot and threw it into the flames. They turned emerald and rose higher than Fred. He stepped in and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

"You want to go next?" I asked after George vanished.

"I guess," my twin replied.

"Now, then, the key is to not fidget while you are Flooing. Also, try not to breathe in while you're in the fireplace." I nearly reminded Harry to take off his glasses until I remembered that he didn't have any. It was still strange.

Harry took a little of the Floo powder and threw it into the fire. He walked and said as clearly as he could, "Diagon Alley!" He vanished after the green flames rose higher.

"Dani, you next," Mrs. Weasley said.

I took a pinch of the glittering powder and threw it into the fire. I took a breath before walking into the emerald fire, and said, "Diagon Alley!"

I started spinning, so I had to close my eyes. I tucked in my elbows. I tried to block out the roaring noise, but it was hard. My only thought was how much I disliked (hate is such a strong word) Floo travel.

I finally slid out of a fireplace. The other Weasleys and Harry were standing near the fireplace. Great, none of us made a wrong turn.

"Dani, that entrance was as graceful as Harry's," Fred said.

"Yeah, he fell flat on his face," George said.

"Well," I said, "I didn't fall on my face. So, I don't think my landing was as 'graceful' as Harry's."

"Harry's was better," the twins said in unison.

After Percy, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley came through, we walked into the courtyard (it was kind of cramped), and Mr. Weasley tapped on the brick that would reveal Diagon Alley.

We walked through the bustling crowds together, careful not to lose each other. I was keeping a lookout for Hermione, Mandy, and Lisa. (Neville and Abby said they couldn't come.)

We walked to Gringotts bank, where we were supposed to meet the others. As I walked up the stairs, something came flying to me and pulled me into a hug, and all I could see was brown. It must have been Hermione's bushy brown hair. I was right. Hermione pulled back.

"Dani, it's so good to see you!"

"Nice to see you, too, Hermione," I said. The Gryffindor then pulled Harry into a hug and walked up to Ron. She looked like she was going to hug him, but then she hesitated. Instead, she shook his hand.

_Smoochie, smoochie!_ I thought. _Someone's in love!_

_What?_ Harry asked.

_Oh nothing._

A few minutes later, Lisa Turpin came flying up the stairs, her strawberry blond hair flying behind her. Mandy walked up calmly.

"Dani!" Lisa shouted. "Your hair's gotten longer. Are you going to get it cut soon?" Typical Lisa. She was always hyper.

"It's nice to see you, too," I said.

Another minute later, Hagrid walked up the steps and made a beeline towards Harry and me. On the way, he walked into Ginny. She face-planted into the gamekeeper and fell on her behind.

"'M sorry, er-"

"Ginny. I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts!"

"Are yeh? Listen, on yer first Friday, after lessons, come an' visit me in me house."

"Okay, Mr. Hagrid."

"Jus' call me Hagrid. Ever'one does."

"Nice meeting you, Hagrid!"

Ginny's friendships might change the attacks. Would she write in the diary more or less?

* * *

Half an hour later, we stood outside Gringotts again, right after getting our wizard money. Lisa pulled Mandy and me to this haircutting place called Retserc's. As we walked in, I noticed that the person who ran the place loved bright colors. Especially pink. I cringed.

"Hello!" a woman said cheerfully. She walked in and smiled. I inwardly grimaced: She wore all pink. Even her blond hair had pink streaks!

"My name is Diana Retserc. Now then, what are you three here for?"

"We're just following Dani around," Mandy said.

"Okay," Miss Retserc said. "So, Dani, what do you want done?"

Another half hour later, I had my black hair to shoulder-length again, and Miss Retserc taught me a spell that would put body and shine into my hair.

Mandy, Lisa, and I spent the next fifteen minutes at Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlor eating ice cream and talking about our summers and homework. Then I spotted a man in shabby robes eating alone. I stood up and walked over to him. For some reason, I felt as if I should have remembered him.

"Hi," I said as I stood by his table. "Is this seat taken?"

"No," the man said. "You remind me of someone I used to know. You look a lot like her. Of course, you probably never knew Lily."

"Lily Potter?"

"Yes. Did you know her?"

"Not really, but she is my mother."

The man's eyes widened, and he gasped. "Rosie?" The name struck something in my memory. "I'm Remus Lupin. I knew James and Lily very well."

"You knew my parents?" I asked in a hopefully surprising voice.

"I was their best friend. We all went to Hogwarts together. James and I had nicknames: He was Prongs, and I was Moony. We would get into so much trouble together. James was a prankster…"

Remus and I talked for the next fifteen minutes. I told him that I had to meet someone, and I promised Remus that I would write to him.

"Who was that?" Mandy asked.

"Remus Lupin," I replied. "He knew my parents."

"That's so cool!" Lisa said.

"He and I are going to write to each other constantly!"

We walked to Flourish and Blotts, where a crowd trying to get inside. We wormed our way past and to the front where I could see Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys.

"Dani," Hermione said, "aren't you excited? We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Not really," I said.

I grabbed three copies of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and handed two of them to Mandy and Lisa.

Eventually, we could see Gilderoy Lockhart (A.K.A the fraud) wearing forget-me-not blue robes. He had a pointed hat set on his wavy blond hair. How could Hermione believe the lies this guy wove? He had no battle scars and only his word that he did what he wrote?

A reporter came walking by and shoved me into Ron. "Out of the way! This is for the _Daily Prophet_-"

"Big deal," Ron said as he helped me back up.

Lockhart looked up and saw me holding Ron's hand.

"It **can't** be Danielle Potter?" he shouted. The fraud grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Let go!" I shouted.

"You, too, young man," Lockhart said to Ron. The redhead came forward slowly, his face slowly turning scarlet. "How does it feel to be young Danielle's boy friend?"

"**_WHAT?_**" Ron asked loudly.

"They're not boy friend and girl friend," Harry said.

"And young Harry Potter as well!" Lockhart shouted. Obviously, he ignored my brother. Figures. The crowd broke out into a storm of whispers.

"Smile, you three. Together, we are worth the front page." The photographer clicked madly at his camera, making thick smoke waft to the Weasleys.

Lockhart kept Harry, Ron, and me by his side as he announced that he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts. Then, he gave the three of us his entire works "free of all charge".

We made our way to the edge of the room where Ginny stood by her new cauldron. Harry put his books in the cauldron.

"You have these," he said. "I'll buy my own."

"And I'll give these to Fred and George," I said.

"Danielle, Potter, Weasley," a voice said from behind me. Harry and I spun around and saw Draco standing behind us.

"Draco!" I shouted and hugged him. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine. Daphne is right; you are like no other Ravenclaw."

"Like I say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover!' It means the same for Harry and Ron, too."

"What?" Harry, Draco, and Ron asked. Then they looked at each other.

"Draco, why do you always call Harry 'Potter' and Ron 'Weasley'?"

"They are Gryffindors."

"And Malfoy's a Slytherin," Harry and Ron said.

"Well," I said, "can't you three forget House rivalries?"

The three boys shrugged their shoulders. Well, it was a step in the right direction.

"So, are-"

"Famous Harry and Danielle Potter," an arrogant voice said. It was Theodore Nott. "Bet you all loved that, huh Weasley? How does it feel that you are going to be on the front page?"

"Hello, Teddy," I said cheerfully.

"'**_Teddy?_**'" Nott exclaimed. "No one calls me 'Teddy'!

"Teddy!" a voice shouted in the crowd. A woman with sleek brown hair pushed her way through. "We need to get out of here; too much riff-raff."

"I agree, Mother," Nott said. He whispered something to Mrs. Nott that sounded like, "Don't call me Teddy in public." I giggled.

"Teddy?" Ron asked

"So, are Daphne and Blaise here?" I asked.

"They couldn't be here, unfortunately," Draco answered.

"That's too bad."

"Draco, there you are," yet another new voice said. It was Lucius Malfoy. "It's time to go. Tell your friend good-bye."

"There you four are!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "It's getting crowded-"

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

Mr. Weasley's face turned colder. "Lucius."

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy continued their conversation. I watched Malfoy take Ginny's Transfiguration book and discreetly slip something in its pages: Tom Riddle's diary.

Mr. Weasley and Malfoy's "conversation" was quickly turning sour. Mr. Weasley made to hit Malfoy, but I stepped in front of him.

"Whoa!" I shouted. "We don't need a fight in here!"

"Father," Draco said, "let's leave."

Lucius threw Ginny's Transfiguration book back into her cauldron. Tom Riddle's diary was definitely in there. Oh boy, we were going to have one eventful year.

**A/N: If you guys are wondering where in the world I got Retserc from, I looked at the title for _Chamber of Secrets_. I rearranged Secrets, added an r, and got Reterc's.**


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! I know it's been over a month, but I'm back in school, so I'm always so busy. As a matter of fact, I need to finish reading Dracula…**

* * *

Chapter Four: Back at Hogwarts

September 1st dawned bright and early. That included rushing around the house, trying to find the scattered belongings. Well, I was already packed, as were Ginny and Percy. So, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were rushing around the Burrow all morning.

We finally all packed into the Ford Anglia, with all of our stuff packed, including George's fireworks, Fred's broomstick, and Ginny's (*coughcough* Tom's *coughcough*) diary. We made great time driving to King's Cross Station.

Mr. Weasley and I got carts for everyone (I had insisted), and we all loaded our stuff onto them. We walked into the station with twenty minutes to spare. "Ginny, Dani, you go first," Mrs. Weasley said. Uh-oh. I hoped Dobby wasn't here.

Ginny walked quickly to the smooth wall dividing platforms nine and ten. She ran right through the wall. I walked quickly to the barrier. This was my first time to go through. Professor McGonagall had Apparated me onto the platform last year. I started running to the barrier, and I failed, epically. I crashed into the now solid wall and sent my cart flying.

The Weasley came up to me and helped me up. Harry put my stuff back on my cart.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Oy, what's going on?" a guard asked.

"Sorry," I said, "lost control of the cart."

"Are you okay, Dani?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I nodded.

Harry started slapping the wall, trying to get through. "Why can't we get through?"

"I dunno," Fred said. He put his hand on the wall, and it went through. "Huh?"

I put my hand on the wall. It stayed put. "Hmm, I'm going to send a letter, to let them know what's happened." I reached into my suitcase and pulled out some notebook paper and a pen. "I'll go out to the car and send it."

I picked up Nightwing's cage and walked outside to the car. I wrote a quick letter to Professor McGonagall.

_ 'Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_ Somehow, the barrier at King's Cross Station sealed itself. Harry and I can't get through, but the Weasleys can. What should we do?_

_ Love,_

_ Dani.'_

I gave the letter to Nightwing, who took it in his beak.

"Fly swiftly, okay?" I said to my owl. "Make sure this gets to the Professor quickly."

Nightwing took off and quickly flew out of my eyesight. I walked back into the station where Harry and Ron stood.

"Did everyone else go through?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered.

"I knew that you would get upset if they missed the train, so we told them to go through," Harry said.

"Nightwing isn't going to get to Professor McGonagall until later today. We might possibly be here for several hours."

"Maybe we should wait by the car."

Ron got a look of sudden realization on his face.

"No, no, no," I said. "I know what you're thinking, Ron, and no! No, no… no, no, no. No…"

"Are you finished?" Ron asked.

"Not yet. No… no, no… No, no, no, no, and no!"

"Why not?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

_Ron wants to fly the car to Hogwarts,_ I thought.

_Why is it a bad idea?_

I grabbed the boys' wrists and pulled them into a secluded corner.

"We could get seen by Muggles, the car could crash, we would get into so much trouble, and the list goes on!" I said. "There are more negatives than positives."

"Who cares?" Ron asked.

"You are **impossible**!" I whisper-shouted.

"Maybe Ron's right," Harry said. "Maybe we should take the car."

"Not you, too? I already sent a letter to Professor McGonagall. She's going to respond… eventually."

"That's why we should take the car," Ron said. "We can get to Hogwarts quicker."

"Can you fly it?" Harry asked. I could feel his excitement growing.

"Neither of you are going in that car!" I shouted, earning some stares from everyone else in the station. "You're not going in there to fly," I corrected. "We need to get out of here."

We walked out of the station, pulling our things behind us. We hurried across the parking lot to the Ford Anglia. Sitting on the roof of the blue car was Nightwing. "That was fast," Ron commented.

My owl flapped to my suitcase and held out his leg. I untied the letter and opened it. It read:

'_Dear Danielle,_

_ Just sit tight, and help will be there at 11:30. As for the barrier, that certainly is strange._

_Professor McGonagall'_

After I finished reading it, I told Harry and Ron what it said.

"11:30," Harry said. "It's 10:55 now."

"We have some time to kill," I said as I pulled out _The Two Towers_, a book I had gotten for my birthday. I was so determined to get through this series.

Five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up to the car. Harry got out and told them what was going on. Mrs. Weasley was thankful that the three of us were getting some way to get to Hogwarts.

11:30 finally arrived. A tabby cat trotted across the parking lot, carrying a newspaper in its mouth. It stopped in front of me and set the paper down. It had weird markings around its eyes, almost like glasses.

I bent down and pet the cat. "Hello, Professor McGonagall." The Animagus dipped her head and tilted it to the paper. "Is this a portkey?" The professor nodded.

"That's Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. "She's an Animagus, a wizard who can turn into an animal."

"Cool," Ron said.

"Give me your things so that I can shrink them," Mrs. Weasley said.

I told Nightwing to fly to Hogwarts, and then Mrs. Weasley shrank all of my things. She then did the same to Harry and Ron's. We put our stuff in our pockets and gathered around the newspaper. Professor McGonagall put a paw on the paper.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "what you need to do is touch the paper, and it will do the rest."

"Okay…?"

"Just a little warning," I said, "it's a little uncomfortable."

"Wha-?"

The paper turned blue, and then it felt like there was a hook behind my bellybutton. The world felt like it was spinning, and then my feet slammed into the ground. I fell onto my knees. I stood up slowly and looked around. Silver things spun around and twittered on spindly-legged tables. People in portraits were snoozing. Yep, we were definitely in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah," a cheery voice said, "and what might you three be doing here so early?" It was Dumbledore, his silver beard shiningin the sunlight.

"You see, sir," Harry said, "the barrier at King's Cross Station blocked itself for some reason."

"I sent a letter to Professor McGonagall," I continued. "She just so happened to be in Diagon Alley when I sent Nightwing to her. She gave us a portkey, and… she's right here." Professor McGonagall changed back into her human form.

"Well, this was the best solution, Albus. At least they didn't try to fly here. That would have ended in a disaster."

I laughed nervously. Harry and Ron looked at me weirdly.

_Well, this way was certainly anti-climatic,_ I thought.

_What happened in the other timeline?_ Harry asked.

_Well, I guess it's safe to say this. You and Ron flew the car to Hogwarts and ended up crashing into a tree that hits back. You both got into some big trouble._

_I'm glad that you talked us out of it, then._

_Me, too._

"Just leave your belongings here," Dumbledore said. I fished my suitcase and other bags out of my pocket and put them on Dumbledore's desk.

* * *

Several hours later found us sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the other students. I sat with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Do you think Ginny will make Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"She'll make Gryffindor," I said. "The rest of your family made it, so why not her?"

A few minutes later, students started walking in, so I wandered back to the Ravenclaw table. Eventually, Mandy, Lisa, and Abby walked in. When they saw me, they rushed over and sat down.

"Dani, where have you **been**?" Mandy demanded. "We searched the train all over. We even asked a Prefect who knows a Weasley. She said that Percy said that you, Harry, and Ron couldn't get past the barrier. What happened?"

Whoa. She was clearly worried. Whenever Mandy got worried, she would start bullet-talking. "Whoa, slow down. I've been here all afternoon. We don't know what happened."

"So, how did you get here?" Abby asked.

"I sent an owl Professor McGonagall, who happened to be in Diagon Alley. She gave us a paper that she had turned into a portkey."

Soon, the Hall filled up. I said greetings to the other Ravenclaws in my year. Alexander Moon had a really eventful summer evidently; he'd been to Spain.

The Hall quieted somewhat as the first years entered. I really hoped we would get a good batch of Ravenclaws.

The Sorting Hat, a very old, patched, and frayed hat, sang a song that wasn't unlike the one from last year. After it finished, the students clapped, and the first years visibly relaxed.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said, "come up here and I'll out the hat on you. Adcock, Isabelle!"

Isabelle Adcock walked up to the stool slowly. She put the hat on, which shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

"Brewer, Matthew," made Slytherin, and "Collins, William," made Ravenclaw.

"Creevey, Colin." A small, mousey-haired boy walked forward. The hat fell over his nose. "Gryffindor!"

Next was David Emerson, who made Hufflepuff, Angel Forrest, who made Slytherin, Jason Hendricks who made Gryffindor, Benjamin Hollows who made Slytherin, and Sally Jackson who made Ravenclaw. After June Knupp (Gryffindor), Luna Lovegood's name was called. She skipped to the stool and sat down with a dreamy expression. When the hat slipped over her large, gray eyes, she didn't move a muscle. The hat laughed and then shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Luna pulled the hat off and walked to the table. She sat down in the vacant spot right next to me.

"You're Danielle Potter," Luna said dreamily.

"I know I am," I said as Stephanie Matthews got sorted into Hufflepuff. "You can call me Dani. What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna said as Christina Moon made Slytherin. "I hope there's pudding." That was random. I was so glad that I met Luna already!

"Weasley, Ginevra!" Ginny walked nervously to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. It was barely on her head for two seconds when it shouted "Gryffindor!"

The Weasleys and Harry applauded loudly as they welcomed her. I clapped, too.

After Jennifer White got sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up, his silver beard shining in the candlelight.

"Welcome to our new students, and for our old students, welcome back! I have only four words to say before we start feasting, and here they are: Kumquat! Barnacle! Ostrich! Zucchini! Thank you!"

The food appeared on the golden plates, and the first years gasped. Well, Luna didn't.

All conversation ceased after that as everyone stuffed themselves. There were all sorts of chicken: chicken pot pie, chicken casserole, fried chicken, grilled chicken, and a chicken dish whose name I did not know. There were potatoes, salads, fries, and several different types of vegetables.

I put some food on my plate and dug in. Lisa piled food onto her plate and stuffed herself. The ghosts flew around overhead, talking to each other from across the Hall. The room filled with the indistinct chatter and the clatter of silverware.

After the last bit of chocolate cake disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now then, before you go to bed, you'll have to endure an old man's waffle for a few more minutes. Ahem…

"We have a change in staff this year. Let us welcome Gilderoy Lockhart as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was scattered applause, but mostly from the girls of the school. I seethed. I noticed that Dumbledore's smile faltered slightly.

"Quidditch trials for Slytherin and Hufflepuff will be directed by the team captains. Speak with them if you wish to join.

"Mr. Filch asked me to remind the students about using magic in the corridors and that the Dark Forest is forbidden." His eyes moved to the Weasley twins at this. "Off to bed! We have classes in the morning! Pip pip!"

I stood up, and Mandy, Abby, and Lisa did the same. Luna walked over to Penelope Clearwater, who was calling the Ravenclaw first years to her.

* * *

I crawled into bed later on, thinking about that day's events and about the days to come.


	5. The First Day

**Yes, another chapter!**

**Did I mention that I own nothing except my own characters?**

Chapter Five: The First Day

That day started out okay. I talked to Luna some more and had several "enlightening" conversations with her. After breakfast, as I was walking out of the Hall with my friends, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Lockhart, his white teeth shining. Snap…

"Danielle, a word, if you please…" He didn't wait for me to respond; he threw his arm over my shoulder and started walking to Defense, which I had later in the day. I instantly started trying to work myself free.

"Uh, sir, I have Charms in a little bit-"

"I know all about your relationship with Ronald Weasley, Danielle. I've got to say, it took bravery to admit your feelings."

"I'm not dating Ron!"

Lockhart ignored me. "I can give you many pointers, Danielle. Some are about fame. Some are about fan relationships. I know what it's like. It's tough, I know, but I can help you through."

"Ron's my friend!" I shouted as we passed some fourth year Slytherins. I squirmed harder, trying to break his grip. If only I had my necklace that could turn me invisible!

"Uh, sir, don't you have a class to plan?" I asked.

"Yes I do, Danielle. As a matter of fact, it is the class that you and your brother are in." Lockhart withdrew his arm and walked away.

I walked back to the Great Hall, where I hoped my friends were still waiting.

_Lockhart cornered me coming out of the Hall,_ I thought. _You need to watch out._

_Is that what happened?_ Harry asked. _What did he talk to you about?_

_He talked about dating a fan._ I closed my eyes and shuddered. _I just wish-_

_**CRASH!**_

I walked into something and fell on my rear. My shoulder bag for my school things fell and scattered my belongings. What did I hit? When I looked up, I blushed. It wasn't "what": It was "who".

"Ow," he said as he gathered his things. "Are you okay?" His eyes were a stormy gray. He wore Hufflepuff robes.

"Uh, yeah…" Snap. I was just like Harry when it came to cute guys.

I stood and picked up my books. I put them back in my bag.

"Sorry about that," I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's my fault, too," he said. "I wasn't paying attention. My name's Cedric Diggory."

"Dani Potter. Um… I'd better get to class."

"Okay. Nice meeting you, Dani."

"See you around, Cedric."

I walked away in a daze. I just crashed into Cedric Diggory! I wasn't actually planning on meeting him until third year at the earliest.

_DANI!_

I jumped. _Huh? Oh._

_What happened?_

_Oh, I just accidentally crashed into Cedric Diggory. Why?_

_You were saying…_

_Oh. I just wish Lockhart would leave us alone._

_You know, I think I could get Fred and George to prank him for us._

_I don't want them to get into trouble, though._

I walked into the Charms classroom just before class started.

"You're nearly late, Ms. Potter," Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house, said.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

I sat down next to Mandy.

"What did Lockhart want?" my dark-haired friend asked.

"He wanted to give me advice on "dating a fan boy'," I said.

"Ouch," Lisa said. "He still thinks you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Unfortunately-"

At that moment, Flitwick began demonstrating the Severing charm to us. I was partially unhappy that the lesson started. I wanted to think more about that encounter with Cedric Diggory.

* * *

That afternoon, it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh joy. This was going to be my least favorite class this year.

Mandy, Lisa, Abby, and I walked together to the classroom. At the back, I spotted Harry sitting at the back of the room, the back of his neck scarlet. He had all of Lockhart's books in front of him. I took a seat to his left and put my bag on the desk.

_What happened?_ I asked.

_Lockhart. He caught Colin Creevey wanting a signed photo. Nott shouted it to everyone in the courtyard, and Lockhart heard. Colin got his picture, and then Lockhart dragged me here and kept saying that I loved the attention during the summer._

_Yikes._

At that moment, Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione sat down next to Mandy while Ron sat on Harry's other side.

"You could have fried an egg on your face," Ron said.

Lockhart walked in and introduced himself. Then he pulled out the quiz and passed it out. "You have thirty minutes – start – _now!_"

These questions were ridiculous! Unfortunately, the Ravenclaw part of me wanted me to answer them as truthfully as I could. I gave in and answered what I remembered from reading.

Half an hour later, Lockhart took up the papers. He ruffled through them, making comments on the incorrect answers.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were shaking with silent laughter. Harry kept his head down behind his books. Hermione stared at Lockhart as if he were someone raised from the dead. I seethed. I couldn't wait for the lesson to be over.

Lockhart pulled a cage out from behind his desk. "Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind!" Wrong! Those were Dementors. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room." Nope! "Know only that no harm can befall you while I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

The room was deathly quiet. I saw Harry peek out from behind his books.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Lockhart whipped the cover off the cage. "Yes. Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus and Lisa snorted. I started giggling.

"Yes, Danielle?"

"These little things, terrifying? Annoying, yes. Deadly, no."

"Don't be so sure! Let's see what you make of them." And the idiot opened the cage.

The pixies caused so much pandemonium. They ripped pages from books, broke windows, and started throwing quills around. Two grabbed Neville by the wars and lifted him into the air. I pulled out my wand and shouted "_Immobilius!_" The two pixies froze in mid-air. Neville started to fall, but I stopped him with my telekinesis. I lowered him to the ground carefully.

"Can you believe him?" Ron asked.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione said.

"Hands on?" Harry and I asked.

"He didn't know what he was doing!" Abby and Neville shouted.

"Hermione, how can you believe anything he's written?" Lisa asked. Hermione blushed and returned to stuffing pixies into the cage.

* * *

I walked alone to the Owlery later on that day after supper. I had my bag with me, which held a pen, Muggle notebook paper, and a book to write on.

I walked into the airy tower and sat down in a spot that I really hoped was devoid of owl gifts. I pulled out the things I had brought with me and started writing:

_Dear Remus,_

_It's only been a few days since I last wrote to you, and already I've had a lot of excitement. Yesterday, the 1__st__, Harry, Ron Weasley, and I missed the train because the barrier sealed itself. Don't worry, we got to school fine. I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall, who happened to be in Diagon Alley. She brought a portkey, and we got to Hogwarts that way._

_Today was just… You do remember me telling you about that day in Diagon Alley, right? Well, Lockhart cornered me again after breakfast and tried to give me "fan boy dating advice". During our lesson with him, he released some Cornish pixies, and Harry, Ron, Hermione Granger, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, and Abby and Neville Longbottom had to stay behind and put them back in their cage. I can't believe we have someone like him as our teacher!_

_Well, love you!  
Dani._

I folded the letter and wrote "Remus Lupin" on the front. "Nightwing," I called my owl, who flew down and perched on my knee. I gave the letter to him. Nightwing took it in his beak and flew out of the open tower.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think.**


	6. Parties and Investigations

**(Peeps out of hole) Hi. I know, this is three months late, and I have no excuses, other than some writer's block. I apologize if you think this chapter is terrible. But I've got some good news. I've got a new fanfiction posted, called Magic of the Keyblade. If you like this ff series and Kingdom Hearts, read it. It's kind of a continuation series of this one.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

Chapter Six: Parties and Investigations

The next few weeks flew by quickly. I could hardly remember specific days before it all ran together. I did remember the day that Ginny was writing in her diary…

_Ginny had started hanging out with the group we had formed. We were all sitting in the library, working on homework together. Ginny sat next to Luna, who was working on her Charms essay. Ginny wrote intently and stopped for a few seconds. Then she would write furiously again. The process continued a few more times before I decided to investigate._

_I stood up and walked to the end of the table, where Ginny and Luna sat. I sat down across from Ginny and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_Ginny visible jumped and slammed her book shut. "N-nothing," the redhead stammered._

_I looked at the cover of the book: It was black and shabby._

"_Oh, she's writing to her secret friend," Luna said. Ginny nudged her friend with a nervous look in her eye._

I could only hope that Ginny wouldn't write in the diary very often. Unfortunately, the wish didn't come true.

* * *

It was October 15. Our group (seriously, we had to get a name) was once again in the library, this time with Draco, Blaise, and Daphne. Mandy was helping Luna and Ginny with their Transfiguration homework. Neville was helping Abby with Herbology. Lisa was helping Harry and Ron with a History of Magic essay. Hermione and Draco were helping Daphne and Blaise with a Potions essay. I was reading a letter from Remus and was almost ready to write one to him.

Harry jumped and knocked his books off the table. "What?" he asked loudly. Several people shushed him. Harry picked up his books. _Did you hear that voice?_

_What voice?_ I asked.

_You didn't hear it?_

I shook my head.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry lied, but his eyes betrayed him. "Nothing's wrong."

* * *

Halloween rolled around. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had invited us to his deathday party. On Halloween night, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors of our group, Ginny excluded, met up in the Entrance Hall.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I guess," Harry replied.

The nine of us walked down a passageway that had been lined with candles that had bright blue flames. With each step I took, it got colder. I pulled my robes tighter around me, and I noticed that everyone except Luna had done the same.

An irritating sound, like a teacher scraping her perfect nails on a chalkboard, rose up to meet us.

"Is that supposed to be _music_?" Ron whispered.

"If it is," Abby said softly, "I wonder what's making it."

When we rounded the next corner, I saw Nearly Headless Nick, his pearly white feet hovering a couple of inches off the ground. "My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…" He pulled off his plumed hat and bowed us inside.

An invisible band was playing thirty musical saws on a black, raised platform. The saws could have been charmed to play. Ghosts were everywhere: Some were dancing to the music. Others were at a table with a black tablecloth.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry asked.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," Ron said. We all split up: Harry, Luna, Ron, and myself in one group; Hermione, Mandy, Lisa, Neville, and Abby in the other.

Ron dragged us to the table covered in black velvet, but then stopped short when he saw the food. It was rotten and had mold all over it. The smell coming from it wasn't that pleasant either.

Harry dragged us back to the far side of the room, where everyone else was standing. Hermione was shaking her head.

"Oh dear," I heard her say.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Nearly Headless Nick said as he drifted over.

All of us lied, saying we were having fun, except for Luna. She said, "It's different."

"I hope you don't mind, Nick," I said, "but we would like to get something to eat. It's been great, meeting so many different ghosts."

"It's no bother!" the ghost said. "But I think they're already done with the main course up there."

"Oh, we can go to the kitchens. Bye, Nick!"

"Happy Halloween!"

"I hope there's pudding," Luna said as we walked down the blue-lit hallway.

"Wait," Ron said, "Dani, you can get into the kitchens? I think Fred and George can, and they won't tell me."

"Sure! I found it in first year."

"Are you sure we can go to the kitchens?" Hermione asked, as if I had suggested that we should go to the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah. They won't mind."

"I'm going to eat in the Great Hall. I don't want to break any rules." When we reached the Entrance Hall, Hermione pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

"We're not breaking any rules, are we, Dani?" Mandy asked.

"Why would I suggest it otherwise?" I led them to a passageway off the Entrance Hall. This passage was much warmer than the one that led to the dungeons and Nick's party.

I stopped at a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. I stood up on my tiptoes and tickled the pear, which giggled. The portrait swung open, revealing a hole in the wall. A wave of noise blasted out to meet us.

Small creatures with differently shaped noses, large, floppy ears, wearing towels with the Hogwarts crest were hard at work. They were House-Elves, working hard on the Halloween feast.

A House-Elf walked to us. He was a male with a squashed nose. I remembered him. It was Floppy. "Mistress Danielle!" he exclaimed. "What is she doing here? How can Floppy help?"

"Well, Floppy," I said, "we were at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party, and we didn't get a chance to eat. Could you give us what they're having in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, miss," Floppy said.

Several House-Elves surrounded us and pulled us to a small side table. Several dishes were already there. There were chicken strips, vegetable beef stew, chicken casserole, candy corn, pumpkin pie, and so much more.

We all sat around the table and piled all sorts of food onto our plates and feasted. I noticed that Ron had more on his plate than anyone else.

Half an hour later, with our stomachs full, we left the kitchens. Luna had had more pudding than the rest of us combined. We all went our separate ways: Harry, Ron, and Neville went to the Gryffindor Tower, and Mandy, Abby, Lisa, Luna, and I went to the Ravenclaw Tower.

We walked in and met a crowded common room. Everyone was muttering amongst them selves. A nervous tension was in the air.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lisa asked. All heads turned toward us.

"Filch's cat was Petrified!" Alexander Moon said. "She was found underneath these words painted on the wall: 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.'"

"What could have done that to her?" Mandy asked.

"Don't you know?" Luna asked. "It's obviously a Periwinkle Chaoling. They can Petrify you with their saliva."

"I don't think so," Cho Chang said. I saw her mouth something to her friend with red hair. I couldn't lip read to save my life, but I knew what she said. "Loony."

"C'mon," I said, "let's go to bed.

I climbed into bed half an hour later. Padma was still in the common room, possibly – no, scratch that – most likely gossiping about who Petrified Mrs. Norris. I fell asleep hoping she wasn't gossiping about us.

I woke up the next morning, Abby shaking my shoulder. "Come on, time to wake up," Abby said. It was Saturday morning, so why was she waking me up at – I checked my watch – seven in the morning?

* * *

"Why are we up so early?" I asked. It was Saturday morning, and I was planning on gaining some lost sleep.

"Mandy wants to investigate what happened last night," Abby said. "She and Lisa are already in the Great Hall. I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes now."

"Yeah, I'm a hard sleeper. I'll be down there in a few minutes." I got ready as quickly as I could and walked down to the Great Hall with Abby. There, I saw Lisa eating chocolate chip pancakes and Mandy reading a book.

"Let's go," Mandy said when she saw Abby and me arrive.

"Hold on, now," I said as I sat down and piled bacon and eggs onto my plate. "I haven't eaten yet."

Lisa finished eating as soon as I did. "Now let's go," Mandy said.

"Where to?" Abby asked.

"We need to go to the library. We need to see if they have a copy of _Hogwarts: a History_."

"It's probably checked out," I pointed out. "Other people may be reading it."

"True," Mandy said. "Well, I guess we'll have to get on the waiting list."

"That, or I could get my copy."

"I thought you left yours at my house."

"Follow me," I said. It was time to reveal to them the Room of Requirement.

I led my friends to the seventh floor. When we reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, I walked back and forth three times in front of the empty stretch of wall. _I need a reading room with my copy of _Hogwarts: a History, I thought, blocking it from Harry.

"Uh, Dani," Lisa asked, "did you get lost?"

"No. This is where we're supposed to be." I stopped walking and turned the doorknob that magically appeared. I opened the door, and my friends gasped.

Inside were four comfortable looking reclining chairs arranged in a circle. There was a coffee table in the middle of the circle of chairs with a single book on it. The room itself was small and had a fireplace with a roaring fire on one wall. We all sat down, and I picked up my book and flipped to the small section on the Chamber of Secrets.

"'The founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, built the castle together,'" I read. "For years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out children who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then they began having disagreements. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magical families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.'"

"Now we know why the Gryffindors and Slytherins have such a large rivalry," Lisa said, "Go on."

"'Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all those who were unworthy to study magic.'"

"This means that all the Muggle-borns are in danger," Mandy said worriedly.

"We have to tell this to the others," Abby said.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Later, at lunch in the Great Hall, I was sitting with the Slytherins.

"Who do you think the heir is?" Blaise asked after I had told him, Draco, and Daphne.

"Who knows?" Daphne asked. "I'm just glad _we_ won't be Petrified."

"Who says you won't?" I challenged.

"Well, none of us have Muggle parents. But some of your friends over there…" She gestured to Mandy at the Ravenclaw table and Hermione at the Gryffindor. "I'm just saying that they're in danger."

"So is everyone else here."

"If you get Petrified," Draco said to me, "I'll find a cure for you."

Everybody around us froze. I felt my cheeks grow warm. We all stayed like that until I spoke. "That's sweet of you."

Conversation returned to normal. Draco told me that he was the Seeker of the Slytherin team, although Theodore Nott had tried to buy his way onto the team.

"He's really not a good Seeker," Draco said. "He was rather upset when Flint made him reserve Seeker."

"Well," I said, "I look forward to having the honor to steal the Snitch from under your nose."

"We'll see."

_Hey,_ Harry thought. _Ron's curious about what happened last night, so we're about to do some investigating around where Filch's cat got Petrified. Do you want to come along?_

_Sure._ I turned my attention back to the Slytherins. "We're about to do some investigating around where Filch's cat got Petrified. Do you want to come?"

"I'll go," Draco said immediately. Blaise and Daphne politely refused. Draco and I stood up and met Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Mandy, Lisa, Abby, and Luna in the Entrance Hall. Hermione and Draco led the way to the scene. On the wall was written in something dark red, "**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware**." An empty chair stood against the wall.

"Last night," Draco said, "there was water on the floor here."

"Can't hurt to have a look around," Harry said. He fell to his hands and knees and started looking crawling around. "Scorch marks! Here – and here– "

"Come and look at this!" Hermione said, pointing to a corner on the window. "This is funny…"

We all walked over, but I immediately jumped back. Twenty spiders were scuttling to the topmost pane of the window. I kept my eyes locked on them so that if any jumped toward me, I would know.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" Hermione asked.

"That sure is strange," Neville said.

"I don't like spiders," I said quietly.

"I never knew that," Harry said. "What about in Pot-?"

"I get my partner to do it for me. They freak me out, okay?"

"Ron, why are you standing next to her?" Hermione asked.

"Don't – like – spiders," Ron said tersely. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see him staring at a mountain out the window.

Hermione giggled, and Ron explained why he was scared of spiders.

Draco looked away from the spiders and back to where Filch's chair was. "Last night, there was water all through this corridor. Somebody mopped it up. Where did it come from?"

"Probably from there," Luna said, pointing to a door with an out of order sign.

"What is that?" Neville asked.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," all of the girls said.

"Let's go," Harry said.

"But it's a girls' toilet," Ron said. "We can't go in there."

"No one ever goes in there," I said reassuringly. I walked up to the door and turned the knob.

The bathroom was really dark. Any light that was in there flowed in from a filthy window. There was a large, cracked mirror against the wall on the opposite side of the door. Under it was a row of cracked and moldy sinks. The floor was damp and looked like it hadn't been cleaned recently. Did Myrtle scare off the House-Elves? The stall doors had flaking green paint and scratches.

Hermione and I walked to the end stall. "Hello, Myrtle," Hermione said, "how are you?"

Myrtle floated above her toilet, her head in her hands. She sighed, but then her eyes moved to something to my left. "This is a **girls'** bathroom. **They're** not girls."

Harry, Ron, and Draco were standing next to me.

"We just wanted to give them a tour of the place," I said quickly.

_Ask her if she saw anything,_ Harry thought.

"Myrtle, last night, did you happen to see anything strange? A cat was Petrified right outside your door."

"I wasn't paying attention," Myrtle said dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm – that I'm-"

"Already dead," Ron said.

Myrtle started to cry. She flew up and dove headfirst into the toilet. She vanished from sight, but I could still hear her crying in the pipes.

Harry, Ron, and Neville stood with their mouths open. Hermione shrugged. "That's normal for Myrtle… Come on, let's go."

**A/N: Again, I am terrible sorry for the long delay. I am already working on chapter 7, and it's going to be a long one.**

**Thank you to Toshiba Sanders, allan584, jon, FallenStarx3, NAM3 H3R3, and peygoodwin for reviewing!  
**


	7. Quidditch Matches

**I know, it's been over two months, but I've had a little bit of writer's block on this, and this is a long chapter (well, longish). If you like this fanfiction series, and if you like Kingdom Hearts (which I do not own), go and read my newest story, Magic of the Keyblade.**

**I, unfortunately, am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

Chapter Seven: Quidditch Matches

Saturday was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry against Draco. At Eleven on Saturday, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mandy, Lisa, Abby, and I walked together to the Quidditch pitch.

"This should be a good match," Lisa said.

"It's going to be very interesting," Mandy said. "I can hear thunder." The sky was covered with gray clouds, and the moisture was very thick in the air. Rain was on its way.

_Good luck, Harry_, I thought. All I received from my brother was a mental shrug. He was nervous because Draco had _Nimbus 2001_.

We all sat together in the Gryffindor stands in the first row. Hagrid was sitting beside Hermione. A group of Gryffindor first years sat right behind us. One of them was particularly small. He was jabbering away. "Did you know that Harry Potter was a Seeker in his first year? That's so cool! I heard that he fought the Whomping Willow on his broom to do it."

"That's not true," I said. "He and his sister raced with Draco Malfoy."

The small boy turned to face me. "How do you know that?"

"I happened to witness and participate in that race."

"But I thought there… Oh, wait. You're Danielle Potter!" He raised a large camera and took a picture of me with the flash on. It was a very bright flash. A dark spot formed in the middle of my vision. I blinked, trying to get rid of it. "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in the same house as your brother. Could you sign this photo, please?"

"Colin, calm down. Yes, I know you're in the same house as Harry. And please, no signed photos. Harry and I aren't exactly camera people. We're just regular students who just happen to be famous. Okay?"

"Okay. But just-"

"No."

As the teams walked onto the field, I heard someone call my name. I looked to the right and saw Cedric Diggory beckoning to me. I stood up and walked past my friends, trying not to step on their feet.

"Hey, Dani," Cedric said when I got to him. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure."

I heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle. I turned and saw Harry and Draco fly high into the sky. Harry was squinting, looking for the Snitch. One of the Bludgers shot at Harry, and George hit it to one of the Slytherin Chasers. But the Bludger changed direction and sipped straight for my brother again.

Cedric and I found two seats still in the Gryffindor section as George hit the Bludger to Draco but changed direction yet again and rocketed to Harry.

"What's wrong with that Bludger?" Cedric asked.

"Someone's tampered with it," I said.

"So… uh…" Cedric said. "Er…"

"What is it?" I asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Some people in Hufflepuff are saying that you and your friends Petrified Filch's cat. You did-"

"Of course not. I mean, we're twelve. None of us, except Draco, Blaise, and Daphne, are in Slytherin. None of us did it.

I felt a cool drop of water splash on my nose. Another landed on my hand. On the pitch, I saw a thick film of rain form. I could hardly see the other side of the pitch. After just a few seconds of sitting, I could feel my hair already getting wet.

I could hear Lee Jordan commentating. "Slytherin lead, forty points to ten." Only Draco had the _Nimbus 2001_, but with Fred and George guarding Harry, there was no one to keep the other Bludger away from the other Gryffindor players.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The teams dove to the wet grass with large _squelches_ that I could hear from the stands. It was a timeout.

"Who jinxed the Bludger?" Cedric asked.

"It would have to be someone who's a very powerful wizard," I responded.

After a minute, the cool rain increasing in intensity, Madam Hooch blew her whistle again, and the players ascended.

Harry started flying in a roller coaster pattern. He was rolling, twirling, anything to avoid the Bludger. People around us were pointing at my brother and laughing.

"Not a bad bit of flying," Cedric whispered.

Harry stopped after twirling in the air. He was looking at Draco, who was laughing at him.

_Harry watch out!_ I screamed mentally as I saw the Bludger racing to him. He turned his head but couldn't fly out of the way in time. I thought I could hear a crack as the Bludger slammed into Harry's right elbow. I could feel sharp tingling in my own.

Harry slid sideways off his broom. I was ready to catch him with my telekinesis if he fell. Harry barely dodged another of the Bludger's attacks. I could hear Harry's thoughts: _Get to Malfoy_.

Harry dove for the Snitch and caught it with his left hand. He started careening towards the ground. I shouted out mentally and verbally. I raced to the stairs that would lead me to the pitch. I met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on the way down, everyone else in the group, sans Blaise and Daphne, behind them.

Harry was lying on the ground, his robes spattered with mud. He had fainted, most likely from the intense pain in his arm.

On the other side of the pitch, I could see Professor Lockhart walking swiftly to Harry.

I reached my twin first and looked at his arm and nearly vomited. It lay at a very strange and impossible angle. I knelt next to him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny next to me. Lockhart pushed Ron out of the way and took his place.

Harry opened his eyes. "Oh, no," Harry moaned, "not you."

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said loudly. I looked around us. It seemed like most of Gryffindor house was around us. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"_No!_" Harry and I said in unison.

"I'll keep it like this, thanks…" Harry said. He tried to sit up but winced.

I grabbed Harry's left arm and helped him sit up. "C'mon, let's get you to the hospital wing. Can you stand?"

"I think so."

I saw a camera flash. "Colin," I said, "what did I say to you about the pictures? Remember, Harry and I are **normal**."

"Okay."

"Really, Danielle," Lockhart said, "Harry doesn't need to go to the hospital wing. I can fix his arm right here, and then the three of us can have a happy afternoon together."

"No, thanks," I said. "Sir, your area of expertise is in Defense and not healing, so I'll just take my brother to the doctor-"

"Healer," Lisa said in a cough.

"Healer of the school." I grabbed Harry's upper arm and gently pulled him up. I walked him swiftly, but carefully, to the hospital wing.

"You did the right thing, Potters, saying no to Lockhart," Madam Pomfrey said to us about fifteen minutes later. "There's no telling what he might have done if he had 'fixed' your arm. For all we know, he would have removed all those bones."

"Imagine that," I said as I laughed nervously.

_I'm not even going to ask,_ Harry thought.

_You don't want to know,_ I replied.

Madam Pomfrey put Harry's arm in a sling and waved her wand, muttering a few words over it. Harry winced once, and then his face relaxed. "Mr. Potter, I want you to leave the sling on for the bones to set properly. Come back in two hours."

"Yes, ma'am."

Three weeks after that was the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match. It was one I was looking forward to.

Everybody from the little (big) group wished me luck as I walked from the Great Hall. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Dani!" I turned around. Cedric walked up to me from the Great Hall.

"Hi, Cedric," I said. "What are you doing, talking to a rival Seeker on game day?"

"Good luck," he said and held out his hand. I smiled, took the hand, and shook it.

Eleven o' clock rolled around. When I got to the locker rooms, everyone else on the team was changed into the sapphire Quidditch robes of Ravenclaw. Artemis Chang, a seventh year and the team captain, threw me my robes. I pulled them on overtop my clothes to add some extra warmth. According to my internal thermometer, it was around 25 F, which would mean that it would feel ten degrees colder than that while flying.

"Okay, team," Artemis said after I rejoined the team. "This is what we've been training for since the beginning of the school year. Let's do it!"

We gathered together and put our hands together. Artemis put his hand on the top of the rest of ours. "1…2…3! Ravenclaw!

We all picked up our brooms. Randalf Boe carried his over his shoulder. As we walked outside, I felt a cold breeze on my face. I stepped outside. Snow fell from the blanketed sky.

Artemis met Stacy Applebee, a sixth year, in the middle of the field and shook hands with her. All fourteen of us mounted our brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. I kicked off the ground hard.

I flew high above the pitch, searching for the Snitch. I hoped that it would stand out better against the pure white of the snow. I squinted my eyes, trying to keep the snow out.

I heard a high-pitched whistle from my left. When the whistling was all I could hear, I flew up and flipped backwards so that I was diving to the ground.

I heard the whistling behind me again. When I was about five feet from the ground, I leveled myself sharply. I heard a **boom** behind me and smiled. I looked over my shoulder and saw a crater in the ground where the Bludger had crashed.

I heard a whistling coming from my right. I swerved to avoid it, but I heard again not ten seconds later. That was impossible! The Bludger couldn't have gotten out of the crater that easily! Unless, of course, if Dobby charmed both of the Bludgers. I gained altitude, searching for the Snitch.

I listened for the commentary from Lee Jordan. "And it's tied, 40 to 40! This is going to be a really close match."

I looked around the pitch for Cedric, hoping that he hadn't caught sight of the Snitch. I found him flying near the Ravenclaw goal posts.

I heard whistling again, but this time, I heard it from my left and right behind me. Dobby had charmed both Bludgers.

"Watch it, Potter!" Jason Samuels, one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, shouted. I heard his bat crack the two Bludgers.

"Did Chang send you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't want you to get hurt."

The wind and snow stung my face as Jason and I flew around the pitch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cedric flying behind us. I heard two more cracks as Jason hit the Bludgers as hard as he could to Cedric.

I saw a gold sparkly near the ground on the Hufflepuff side of the pitch. I changed course and flew to the ground where the sparkle was.

"Wait up!" Jason shouted. "Potter!"

I saw the Bludger in front of me. I couldn't swerve in time. I heard a loud crack, not from a bat. Intense pain filled my left leg. It was all centered on my knee. I yelped.

Dimly, in the back of my head, I knew that I had to move, or else I'd get hit again. I looked up with bleary eyes. Cedric was chasing after the Snitch. I leaned forward on my _Nimbus 2000_ slightly to speed up. I couldn't let Cedric get the Snitch. In this instance, my small size had the advantage.

As I got closer, I could blurrily see Cedric reaching out for the Snitch. I leaned forward even more, my left leg hanging limply. Just as Cedric was about to touch the Snitch, I reached forward and snatched it.

I stopped in midair and descended as carefully as I could. Dimly, in the distance, I could hear cheering. I looked down and saw three of the Ravenclaw team standing on the ground beneath me. They were Jeremy Stretten, Greg Paige, and Roger Davies.

"Nice catch!" Greg said.

I looked around for Artemis, Jason, and Randalf Boe. Then I saw them wrestling with the Bludgers.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked. I shook my head. "Come down, and we'll help you to the hospital wing."

"Stand back, boys!" a voice said loudly. "I can fix her knee." It was Lockhart.

"Professor, there's no need for you to fix her knee," Roger said.

"Nonsense! Now, stand back!"

"Professor," Artemis said, "I'm the team captain, and I think I know what's best for my Seeker."

I felt arms pull me off my broom and stand me up on my good leg. Two people stood on either side of me and put my arms around their shoulders.

"You okay?" an extremely familiar voice asked from my left. It was Harry.

_Now I know how you felt when that Bludger hit you a few weeks ago_, I thought.

"You did rather well," a voice said from my right. It was Draco. "You'll be happy to know that I sat with your Gryffindor friends this game. Wea- Ron wasn't happy."

Together, the three of us hobbled up to the hospital wing. It took us maybe half an hour to get there, twice as long as it normally would have. Harry and Draco sat me on the nearest bed as Madam Pomfrey strode over to us. She took one look at my knee, pulled out her wand, and muttered a few words. I felt a huge **pop** in my knee. I gasped until the pain finally went away.

"Your knee's fixed," Madam Pomfrey said. "Just make sure you don't get hurt again." She walked into her office, muttering about "dangerous sports."

Harry, Draco, and I walked out together.

"I heard about a party in Ravenclaw tower," Harry said. "I think Lisa has a hand in it."

"I'm not surprised," I said. "Let's go together."

And so the three of us walked around Hogwarts for the next half hour. All of a sudden, Harry stopped. Draco was too busy about how much he wanted to whoop Ravenclaw in Quidditch to notice.

_What is it?_ I asked mentally.

_Please tell me you hear that,_ Harry replied. I shook my head.

Draco rounded the corner and stopped, tense. I walked to his side as quickly as I could, Harry right behind me. I followed Draco's line of sight so that I could figure out why he was so tense. I screamed at what I saw.

It was the Petrified body of Cho Chang.


	8. Why is This Happening?

**I know it's been nearly three months since I updated. For that, I am truly sorry. Here is the next chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING! ANY QUOTES YOU RECOGNIZE ARE EITHER FROM THE BOOK OR THE MOVIE!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Why is this happening?

After I finished screaming, I breathed deeply, trying to collect myself. Harry stood next to me, his face riddled with shock.

Before us, lying on her back, fear written on her face, was the Petrified body of Cho Chang. The way she was laying, it looked as if she had been looking at the window.

"Look," Draco said, pointing at the wall. I followed his finger until I saw a thin stream of spiders racing to a crack in the wall. I involuntarily shuddered. "It's like what happened on Halloween."

"Oh, what do we have here?" a snide voice asked. Peeves the Poltergeist floated down from the ceiling. "The Potty twins doing something naughty, eh? I should-" And then he spotted Cho. He puffed himself up and shouted, "ATTACK! ATTACK ON THE SIXTH FLOOR CORRIDOR!"

"Peeves, shut up!" Harry said.

It was too late. Ghosts swarmed the corridor, many of them gasping, all of them staring in shock at Cho. Soon, a student, Ravenclaw by her robes, rounded the corner, looking curiously at the ghosts. I recognized her by her curly red hair: It was Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's friend. She shrieked when she saw her Petrified friend.

"How could you?" Marietta shouted at me. She ran off, probably to find a teacher.

This was it. This was exactly what I had been trying to prevent. Ever since the first attack, I had been trying to keep rumors of Harry and me being Slytherin's heir under wraps, but it came crashing down around me.

"Danielle," Draco said as he shook my shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"I-I don't know," I said shakily. "I-I need some alone time." I shrugged off Draco's shoulder and started running. To where, I didn't know. I just ran. I ignored Harry's mental messages.

I finally stopped running when I had a terrible stitch in my side and was short of breath. I leaned against the nearest wall and breathed deeply. I looked up and took my bearings. On the wall I was leaning on was a tapestry of trolls with ballet skirts and slippers and a man in the center trying to direct the trolls. I smiled. I walked back and forth in front of the empty stretch of wall three times, not consciously thinking about what I needed.

When I opened the door, I smiled. The room was exactly what I needed at that moment. The room had a lofty feeling, what with large windows decorating three sides of the room. In the center was a large water fountain, which almost immediately calmed me. The entire room smelled of vanilla and chocolate. I sat down on a couch that had just appeared and listened intently to the gurgling water from the fountain.

I sat there for a long time. I had no idea how long I had been there, but I finally stood up when my stomach started growling. I asked the room for some paper and a pen, which it provided. I got up and walked out. I walked slowly through the corridors without meeting anyone, which I thought was strange… until I figured it was time for lunch.

When I reached the Entrance Hall, I didn't walk through the double doors where I could hear nervous whispers and the clinking of silverware. Instead, I took a different corridor down into the basement. It wasn't long before I saw a familiar painting of a bowl of fruit. I tickled the pear and walked inside the door that had appeared. I was blasted with a wall of noise: elves talking, quick footsteps, and fingers snapping.

"What can I do for Young Miss?" a House-Elf asked. It was Floppy, one of my favorite elves.

"Um, I'd like to have what they're having up there," I said, gesturing to the Great Hall. Immediately, two House-Elves carrying a tray and a jug of pumpkin juice scurried up to me. "Thank you." The two elves led me to the small table.

* * *

[Harry's POV]

I was worried. Dani had run off to who knew where, and she left us with the Petrified Cho Chang. Dani had gone on about how Cho was a cow, but I couldn't see why.

Ma – Draco and I didn't stick around after Cho's friend had run off. Instead, we headed to the Great Hall for lunch. We reached the double doors and, immediately, I noticed that something was wrong. Instead of the normal noises of chattering, I heard nervous whispers.

When Draco and I walked in, we headed our separate ways: he to the Slytherin table, and I to the Gryffindor one. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were sitting together, none of them talking. Ginny was pale.

"Hey," I said when I sat down and put a sandwich on my plate. "You haven't seen Dani, have you?"

"I thought she was with you," Hermione said worriedly.

"No. She ran off after we found Cho Chang."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Cho Chang's friend ran in and said that Dani had Petrified her."

"I heard Nott joking about it," Neville put in.

"I'm telling you," Ron said, "he's the one who's been attacking."

"I've just started on the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said. "It should be ready around Christmas."

That was right. Nott was obviously the one behind the attacks, the way he had been bragging. I knew that Dani wouldn't approve of us sneaking into the Slytherin common room like that, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

When the five of us finished eating, Ginny went to go sit with Luna, and the rest of us walked to the large doors. As we walked, I heard Nott shout, "Where're you off to, Potter? I bet your sister's gone down to the Chamber of Secrets to congratulate her pet. What do you think, Crabbe?"

"Just ignore them, Harry," Hermione whispered in my ear. It was really hard not to ignore him.

"Hey, Goyle," Nott said. "I bet you three Sickles that she's going to set her monster on Creevey next. Care to take it up?"

That was it. I pulled out my wand. I turned around and opened my mouth to say a spell. I didn't get to, though, because I heard another voice shout a spell. "_Locomotor Mortis_!" Draco had stood up and cursed Nott. He looked enraged.

Immediately, Professors McGonagall and Snape stood up. "Detention, Nott and Malfoy!" McGonagall shouted.

"You two will have detention with me tonight at seven, no excuses!" Snape shouted.

I knew why McGonagall acted like that, but why did Snape?

* * *

[Dani's POV]

After I finished my lunch, I headed to the Owlry. It was time to respond to Remus' last letter, which had been about a time when Remus and Dad had pulled their first prank on Snape.

When I reached the Owlry, I sat down and began writing:

_Dear Remus,_

_I think you're turning me into a mini-Marauder! I know, from what you've told me, that Dad would be so proud. Mom, on the other hand, I don't think she'd approve._

_Anyways, Harry and I both won our Quidditch matches!_

After that, I explained first Harry's match and then my own. I threw in every detail that I could remember.

_Also, today, after I got my leg healed, Harry, Draco, and I stumbled upon a student that had been Petrified! Something has to be down about Slytherin's heir._

_I can't wait for your next letter. And please, any thoughts on this situation would be very much appreciated._

_Love,_

_Rosie._

I called my black owl, Nightwing, to me. He landed on my right arm. He took the letter in his beak and flew out of one of the windows. He left behind a single black feather.

It was time for me to rejoice for our victory in Quidditch.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, on a chilly Thursday in December, found me reluctantly going to Dueling Club. That night was for second years only. Lisa and Abby practically dragged me there.

"What's the harm in going?" Lisa asked. I had no answer to that.

"Fine," I said. "I'll go."

And so we all stood in the Great Hall, crowded around a golden stage that was set against one wall. Harry stood next to me, and Abby was on my other side.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" I heard Hermione ask. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young – maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not –" Harry and I started. Harry ended with a groan while I scoffed.

Gilderoy Lockhart and Severus Snape walked on the golden stage. Lockhart raised his arm for silence, which happened almost immediately.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart called. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works."

Lockhart then proceeded to introduce Snape. Then he told us not to worry about Snape as he told us that, "we would still have our Potions Master."

"Wouldn't it be better if they finished each other off?" I heard Ron mutter.

_I wish_, I thought.

Lockhart showed us how to hold our wands. Snape was glaring evilly at the Defense teacher. I had read about this part, but seeing it and reading about it were two totally different things. That glare made me want to run and hide, and it wasn't even directed at me!

"One – two – three – " Lockhart counted.

Both of the teachers swung their wands over their heads and pointed them at each other. "_Expelliarmus_!" Snape shouted. Scarlet light burst from his wand and hit Lockhart in the chest. The Defense "teacher" was blasted off his feet and hit the wall. This was my little bit of revenge for Lockhart making up lies about me. I smiled.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Harry, Ron, and I said together.

Lockhart explained what the spell was. Then, he and Snape started pairing people up for practice. Snape reached our spot first.

"Time to split up the dream twins, I think," Snape said. Dream twins… Didn't Snape say "Dream Team" last time? It sounded cool. "Miss Potter, you can partner Crabbe. "He turned to Crabbe. "Let's see what you can make with her." He then proceeded to pair Harry with Nott.

Crabbe scowled at me as he pulled out his wand. I pulled mine out and smiled. He still scowled. Lockhart told us to face our partners and bow. Crabbe only nodded just a bit while I curtsied.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart shouted. "When I count to three, cast to disarm your opponents – **only** to disarm them – we don't want any accidents – one… two… three – "

Crabbe didn't wait for Lockhart to finish. As soon as Lockhart opened his mouth to say "three", Crabbe waved his wand, and orange light flew out of it. It came at me so quickly that I didn't have time to dodge. It hit me in the chest and sent me flying into Ernie Macmillan, who was trying to disarm Lisa. I felt something twinge in my throat.

"Sorry," I said, but it wasn't my normal voice. It was several octaves higher. I sounded like I had inhaled helium. I was not going to let this affect me. I walked back over to Crabbe, held my wand high, and cried in my squeaky voice, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Crabbe's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the opposite side of the Hall.

"Well done, Danielle!" I heard Lockhart say. I looked over to him, who had just noticed something of obvious importance. He walked over to where I could hear insane laughter and the constant stomping of feet. "Stop! Stop!" Lockhart shouted at Harry and Nott.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Snape shouted. Immediately, the laughing and stomping ceased.

Lockhart told us that he was going to teach us how to defend ourselves and volunteered Neville and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Snape disagreed and instead volunteered Harry and Nott.

_Good luck,_ I thought.

_I'll be fine,_ Harry responded.

Harry and Nott stood in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone backed away. I stood behind Harry. Lockhart tried to show my brother how to block, but failed miserably. Snape leaned close to Nott and whispered in his ear.

"Three – two – one – go!" Lockhart shouted.

Nott raised his wand and said, "_Serpensortia_!" A black snake burst out of his wand. I quickly backed away, bumping into Ron.

"Oh my gosh!" I said.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" Lockhart said. He waved his wand at the snake. There was a bang, and the snake flew in the air. A second later, it landed on the ground with a **smack**. It slithered over to Mandy and Hermione. I ran over to them and stood in front of them. Why was it going after them?

Harry ran up behind the snake. He opened his mouth, but I didn't hear words. Instead, I heard hissing. I shivered. I knew that it was supposed to happen, but it was terrifying to hear.

Harry looked at the snake, which coiled up. It was going to strike! I held up my hands and concentrated. A blue and purple swirling shield appeared in front of Mandy, Hermione, and myself. The snake struck, and my shield flashed as it was hit. The snake hissed angrily at me. I could feel sweat forming on my brow. Harry spoke to it again and then looked up at me, smiling. When he saw me, though, his smile instantly dropped. He looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Well, mostly everyone. Everyone else was staring at me.

Snape walked forward, waved his wand, and made the snake vanish. He stared at Harry and then at me.

I reached forward and grabbed Harry by the back of his robe. _Come on, _I thought. _Let's go_.

He followed. Mandy, Lisa, Abby, Ron, Hermione, and Neville followed us out. Once we reached an abandoned classroom, Ron spoke. "You're a Parselmmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"A _Parselmouth_!" Neville said. "I didn't know you could talk to snakes.

"I can," Harry said. He told the story of when he had talked to a boa constrictor that had wanted to go to Brazil and then accidentally released it.

"A boa constrictor spoke to you?" Lisa asked. She looked pale.

"So? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"That's the thing," Abby said. "They can't. One of the only other known Parselmouths is Salazar Slytherin."

"What?" Harry asked. He looked to me. "Dani, your face after I spoke to the snake… Were you scared?"

I looked away and chewed on my lip. "Um… Do you want the truth?" Harry nodded. "I was scared. I could see your mouth moving, but I could hear hissing, rather than words. It didn't help that I was keeping a shield up."

"What was _that_ about anyways, Dani?" Mandy asked.

The only ones that had known about my telekinesis before this night were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. "Well… It's called telekinesis, and I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember. I didn't wand to tell you guys because I wasn't sure how you guys would react."

"Telekinesis is a very rare ability," Mandy said, probably spouting out a fact she had read. "It's nearly as rare as Parseltounge."

"Please, let's stop talking about this," Lisa said, trying to brighten the mood. "We can finish talking about this in the morning."

We walked out of the classroom and to the Grand Staircase, which was where we parted ways.

After a minute, I felt, for some reason, stunned.

_What is it?_ I asked.

_Colin Creevey and the Fat Lady have been Petrified,_ Harry said, shock coursing through his voice.

* * *

**A/N – And there you have it! Is it just me, or do the attacks happen more frequently? Anyways, next chapter is Christmas! Again, am truly sorry that this is so late, but as you are reading this, I am working on chapter 9. Right now, as I am typing this message, I am about halfway done.**

**It's finally the summer, so now I have more time to work on this and Magic of the Keyblade!**

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews! And remember, flames will be used to fuel determination!  
**

**Yellow Flash - Yes, I am a girl (as my pen name suggests). And yeah, Dani might be Mary-Suish. I'll make her less like that. And if you knew me (but you don't) you would see that Dani and I are differing, especially now. Dani can't sing, people say that I can, Dani's Ravenclaw and I'm Hufflepuff, and since when did I say that Dani has good looks?**

**RomonaFlowersTwinSister - I'm glad you like my stories so much! I have thought about Draco/Daphne, but soon, Draco's going to have someone new come along in third year. Just you wait and see!  
**


	9. Didn't See That Coming

**Okay, to make up for the long wait last time, I decided to upload another chapter. That, and I'm going on a trip for two weeks, starting on the ninth of June. I won't be back until next Saturday, so I wrote as quickly as I could.**

**I don't own Harry Potter! Anything you recognize is from **_**Chamber of Secrets**_**. Also, I do not own the Young Wizards series.**

Chapter Nine: Didn't See That Coming

Apparently, Colin had been trying to sneak out of the Gryffindor common room so that he could go to the Dueling club, even though that night had been for second years only. He had been Petrified five feet from the Fat Lady's portrait. He had held up his camera (thank God), so he was only Petrified.

The Fat Lady on the other hand… She had been Petrified, too. Over the next few days, the school was in complete shock. Sure, students and animals could be Petrified, but portraits? Nobody thought it was possible. Unfortunately, it was. Both Colin Creevey and the portrait of the Fat Lady were taken to the hospital wing.

As I walked through corridors on my way to classes, the students kept to the walls. There, they pointed at me and whispered. I hated it. I would keep my head down and walk as quickly as I could. Mandy, Lisa, and Abby would surround me as we went to classes, determined to keep the students away. (Personally, I thought they didn't need to.) Luna would help when we would meet up.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were pretty much doing the same thing. Well, the whispers and staring and skirting were a lot worse for Harry because they kept accusing him of being my evil twin. That made me so mad.

Cedric and Draco started spending much more time with me, at different times of course. Draco ate every meal with me, and Cedric and I had started meeting in the library to do homework together.

Whenever I saw Ginny, she always looked pale. Luna and I both kept trying to talk to her, but she kept backing away. Luna commented once that the red head could possibly have been possessed by a wrackspurt. I thought that the blonde wasn't that far off.

One particular occasion came to mind…

* * *

_One Saturday, when Mandy, Lisa, Abby, and I visited Hagrid in his hut, he looked a little upset._

"_What's wrong, Hagrid?" Abby asked, putting her hand on Hagrid's own enormous one._

"_All of my roosters are killed off," he replied. "Somethin's killin' 'em off. Later, I'm gonna see the headmaster, and then maybe, I can put a charm on the coop."_

_There was a timid knock on the door. Hagrid stood up and opened it. "Hello, there Ginny. Are yeh okay?"_

"_I'm fine." Ginny didn't sound okay. She stepped around Hagrid and took a seat next to Lisa. The red head jumped when Lisa set her mug of tea down. When I looked at her, she was extremely pale as if she had watched someone die. In the back of my mind, I knew that she had watched Hagrid's roosters die._

* * *

I knew that, unfortunately, it was only going to get worse.

One day, the day before Christmas break, I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all leaning together at the table in the Great Hall. What were they up to?

_What's going on?_ I asked.

Harry visibly jumped and turned to look at me. He looked away from my face. _Nothing._

_And I'm a platypus. Just tell me, what's going on?_

_Nothing._

_Fine._ I really hoped that they weren't going to use Polyjuice Potion any time soon.

* * *

[Harry's POV]

I really hoped Dani didn't figure out that we were going to use Polyjuice Potion. But by her intense green-eyed glare, she must have. Instead of throwing a stream of questions at me, she turned back to her meal. That surprised me. She normally wanted to know everything. Then I realized: She most likely already knew because of the future thing.

"What was that about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Dani's probably guessed what we're doing," I replied, not wanting to spill her secret. Ron, Hermione, and Neville sighed.

"Let's not worry about that," Hermione said. "As I was saying, I found out that Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle are staying."

"Malfoy's probably staying because of Dani," Neville said.

"So the other three must be staying because of the Chamber," Ron added.

"The Polyjuice Potion is nearly ready," Hermione continued. "In a few days, we may know the truth."

* * *

[Dani's POV]

"I've been thinking," Mandy said from next to me. "About what the monster could be…"

"Go on," I coaxed.

"I don't know. I need to research this."

"You think it has something to do with snakes, don't you?" Abby asked.

"Well, yes. But as I said, I need to do some more research."

"This can wait until after Christmas, can't it?" Lisa asked. "It's the last day of term, and Christmas is only in a few short days."

"Okay."

The next day, the majority of the school left, leaving only the Weasleys, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mandy, Draco, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and myself. I finally got to relax. No more (or at least for a couple of weeks) would I have to avoid people or hear them whisper and point at me.

I asked Professor Flitwick if Mandy and I could stay in Gryffindor tower, like I had the previous year. He said, "Yes." He gave us a password that would only work for us on the portrait of a very bony and paranoid woman who had replaced the Fat Lady.

I woke up on Christmas morning at 8:30. The sunlight was in my face, and I could hear Mandy tearing into her presents in the bed next to mine. I sat up in the Gryffindor bed and stretched, trying to work out the stiffness. Once I finished, I looked at the foot of the bed. I saw a small pile of presents. I tore into them eagerly.

Harry had gotten me a book called _So You Want to be a Wizard_. It looked very interesting, and I wondered how accurate it was. From Ron, I received _Flying with the Cannons_, a book about his favorite Quidditch team. From Hermione, I got an absolutely magnificent eagle feathered quill. Neville and Abby got me some wizard sweets. Mandy and Lisa had put their money together and bought me a camera. It made me think glumly of Colin. What was his family going through? Luna got me a free monthly subscription to her father's magazine, the _Quibbler_, for a year. She was kind of spacey, but she was also one of the nicest people I knew. Mrs. Weasley had made me a brand new blue sweater and a small tin of fudge. She was such a kind person.

Draco's present made me blush. He had gotten me an absolutely beautiful blue eagle pin. Cedric too had gotten me something: it was a scrapbook. The scrapbook would go well with my camera.

Not a bad haul.

I looked over to Mandy and Hermione's respective beds. Mandy had just finished opening her presents, and Hermione's bed was empty. Maybe she had just gone to Harry and Ron's dorm.

"Happy Christmas," Mandy said.

"Merry Christmas," I replied. I knew that I would hear "Happy Christmas" all day, but it would still sound strange.

"Thank you Dani!" the brunette said as she held up a necklace and pair of earrings that I had gotten her. They had eagles on them. Just recently, Mandy had been getting into jewelry.

"And thanks for the camera! I've been wanting to take pictures for a while now."

"Come on. Let's go down to breakfast."

After we were dressed warmly, we walked together down the stairs. The castle was so empty. It was eerie and chilly. I liked it. When we reached the Great Hall, though, I welcomed its warmth gratefully.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on one side of the Gryffindor table while Fred George and Ginny sat on the far side of it. They were leaning close together and whispering. I could even feel Harry's nervousness now that we were near each other.

I crept up behind them. When I got close enough, I asked, "Watcha doin'?"

All three of them jumped.

"Hi, Dani, Mandy," all three of them chorused in unison. They looked nervous.

"Mind if we sit here?" Mandy asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads. We sat down. I was sure they were up to something

_What are you up to?_ I asked telepathically.

_Nothing,_ Harry replied.

_Right._

It snowed again last night," Mandy said. "It's prefect for a snowball fight. You guys want to go have one?"

"Sorry," Hermione said. "We're kind of busy."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Homework," Ron said as he looked down at his bacon.

"Okay, let's stop there and enjoy today. It's Christmas! It only happens once a year."

"Okay," Harry said. "Let's have a snowball fight."

We dragged the rest of the Weasleys and Draco with us. We had a great time with the snowball fight. Well, Percy would have, too if Fred and George hadn't have charmed his Prefect badge to say "Pinhead". It was the Weasleys versus the rest of us. Five on five. Draco was a great asset to us because he was very aggressive and knew all sorts of hexes.

We played for hours. When none of us could feel our fingers anymore, we finally went inside. We all went in the Great Hall, where there was an enormous fire in its grate. Soon, I was feeling all toasty warm. Percy dried our clothes with a flick of his wand and a murmur. After that, Mandy wanted to go to the library, but I told her that it was nearly time for the Christmas feast.

We all sat at the Gryffindor table, enjoying everyone's company as the teachers put the finishing touches on the decorations. Draco sat at the end of the table. From the look of his face, he thought he didn't belong. I dragged him unwillingly to where the rest of us were sitting.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, the decorations were complete: Twelve enormous Christmas trees decked with silver and gold ornaments and streamers. Enchanted snow fell from the ceiling above. Holly and mistletoe criss-crossed on the ceiling.

The feast started. At the Gryffindor table were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, a reluctant Draco, Mandy, and myself. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were empty. Only Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle sat at the Slytherin table.

Professor Dumbledore led us in several Christmas carols, wizard and Muggle. I knew most of the Muggle ones. Hagrid's voice was definitely the loudest while mine was the worst. I couldn't sing to save my life. I didn't care. The Bible does say, after all, "Make a joyful noise!" It was definitely joyful, not pleasant.

Harry and Ron shoveled food into their mouths, being their typical selves, until Hermione pulled on Ron's arm, who pulled on Harry's. The brunette led them out into the Entrance Hall. I **knew** that they were up to something.

_Harry, what are you up to?_ I asked mentally. _And don't say "Nothing"._

_Um, we're doing homework,_ Harry lied.

_Okay, you are a terrible liar!_

_Fine, I'll tell you later._

I dropped it after I realized that I had annoyed him. I figured that it would have something to do with Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

[Harry's POV]

I knew that Dani was on to us, but I couldn't worry about that. About thirty minutes after our last mental conversation, Ron and I were walking to the dungeons disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, thanks to the help of that vile tasting Polyjuice Potion.

We had a problem, though. We didn't know where the Slytherin common room was. Another problem was that we had run into Percy, who had left the table early.

"What're you doing down here?" Ron asked in Crabbe's gruff voice. I had to remind myself that it was Ron and not the Slytherin.

"That," Percy said, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Wh- oh, yeah."

"Well, get off to your dormitories. It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."

"**You** are," Ron pointed out, which looked very strange on Crabbe.

"I am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."

A voice called out. It wasn't one I was particularly partial to, but I was somewhat glad to hear it. It was Theodore Nott himself, strolling down the corridor.

"I've been looking for you two for ages," Nott said. "You've been pigging out again in the Great Hall, haven't you?"

After Ron and I nodded, the Slytherin turned to Percy. "See yah, Weasley. Crabbe, Goyle, and I have some homework to do." He stressed the word homework. Somehow, I knew that it wasn't homework at all.

Nott stopped at a blank stretch of stonewall. "Pureblood," he called out. A hidden door that I, if I hadn't have known was there would never have seen it. Nott led Ron and me through.

The Slytherin common room looked just like the Gryffindor common room except that the main colors were green and silver, the ceiling was low, and the walls were a little slimy. I suspected that we were under the Black Lake.

Nott led us to a secluded corner, where there were three chairs surrounding a circular table. We sat around it, and then Nott pulled out pieces of paper from his pocket.

"Are those plans for who you're going to Petrify next?" Ron asked.

Nott stared at my friend for a second. He burst out laughing. Thank God none of the other Slytherins were in there.

"Nice one, Crabbe. And I thought I told you, these are the plans for a prank. Those stupid Weasleys think they're the greatest, thinking that they can pull better pranks than me. I'll show them, and I won't let some 'Chamber of Secrets' rubbish get in my way."

Ron's face contorted with anger.

"What's the matter with you, Crabbe?" Nott asked.

"Stomachache."

"Wait," I said, "you don't know who the heir of Slytherin is?"

"You know I don't Goyle," Nott said as he raised his eyebrows. "I wish I did though, I want to help him pull wicked pranks on those Mudbloods. I asked my father once who opened the Chamber last time. He didn't tell. All he told me was that the last time the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died. Then he told me to leave the heir to do his business, but I want to help anyways." He sighed. "Back to business, do either of you know Granger's schedule? We need to be able to pull this prank successfully."

Ron's face turned red, and so did his hair. Uh oh. He looked at me, horror spreading on his face. Time to go! We jumped up and started running to the door.

"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted.

As we ran back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, my mind was reeling. If Nott wasn't the heir, then who was?

* * *

[Dani's POV]

Harry and Ron came back to the common room later on, when it was getting dark, without Hermione. Mandy and I were sitting by the fire, waiting for them. Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap behind us, and Percy had just returned. He was upstairs, reading a book. Ginny was in her dorm.

"Where's Hermione?" Mandy asked Harry and Ron.

The two looked at each other, and then at their respective shoes.

"Oh, um," Ron said. "She got sick just after we left the Great Hall, so we took her to the hospital wing. She doesn't feel well enough to see anyone."

"Okay," Mandy testily said, "but she looked fine earlier."

The duo walked up the stairs to their dorm room. As soon as they were out of earshot, the brunette turned to me.

"I can't take it any longer," Mandy anxiously said. "I have to know what the monster is. I'm going to the library tonight."

"Not without me, you're not," I said. "It's not safe out there." _Especially when I don't know who's going to be attacked next,_ I thought to myself.

"Then let's go!"

We walked out of the common room. I knew that we needed to be invisible, or else we would get caught. But I didn't know if my special necklace would work for two people. I grabbed Mandy's left hand with my right and touched a tiny indention in my crescent moon-shaped pendant. Nearly instantly, we both turned invisible. We slowly set off for the library.

* * *

[Harry's POV]

The strangest thing happened while I was brushing my teeth. I heard a voice.

"_Come… Come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… **KILL!**_"

I jumped. Where was that coming from? Was it going to kill? It was. Nott had said that the last time the Chamber was opened, a Muggle-born had died.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Did you hear that voice?"

Ron looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "No. You must be tired, mate. I'm off to bed."

I must've been hearing things. I prayed I was.

* * *

[Dani's POV]

Mandy and I reached the dark and empty library in half an hour. It took us that long because there were a few teachers patrolling the corridors. Thankfully, neither of us got caught.

When we got into the library, Mandy let go of my hand (becoming visible in the process) and walked to the section on magical beasts. She started searching for titles that could possibly help. I did the same on a different bookshelf in the same section.

"Dani, come here," Mandy whispered. I tiptoed over to her. She held a book that was called _Serpents of the Magical World_. "Okay, so what are we looking for?"

"Let's see, it Petrifies people without leaving a trace."

"I may have it," Mandy nearly shouted. "A basilisk can kill with a direct look in the eye, but Petrifies with an indirect look. Spiders fear it above all things-"

"I haven't seen a spider for a couple of months, thank God-"

"Roosters are fatal to it-"

"Didn't Hagrid say something about his roosters dying?"

"And it can live for hundreds of years-"

"Slytherin would want something exactly like that."

Mandy folded the corner of the page. "This is it, Dani!" she said excitedly. "We have to show this to the others immediately!" She held onto the book in one hand and grabbed my hand with the other one.

I touched the indention in my necklace, and once again, we turned invisible. WE walked quickly but carefully back to the common room.

Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I gasped, hoping it wasn't a teacher. I heard a hissing and the exhale of a large breath. My heart hammered in my chest. I had a feeling of what was behind us.

I extended my hands, dropping my necklace in the process. I created a dome-shaped shield, which was swirling purple and sky blue. I tried my hardest to make it as thick as I could. Mandy jumped when all of that happened. I could hear the basilisk to my right. I heard Mandy turn. She fell against me, completely rigid. I nearly lost my concentration as I tried to keep the shield up. I could feel sweat falling from my brow.

_Basilisk!_ I mentally shouted as loud as I could. _The monster in the Chamber is a basi-_

I looked into its eyes. I felt stiff, and then everything turned black.

I knew that people were going to be Petrified. But what I didn't know was that I would be one of them.

* * *

[Harry's POV]

I was having a dream, a strange one. Dobby the House-Elf was dancing the polka with Luna, and then it started raining Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Suddenly, it changed. It was dark, and I felt fear coursing through my veins. I heard my sister's voice. She was saying something about a chamber and then a basin. Or was it basil?

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Harry!" It was Ron. "Are you okay? You've been moaning in your sleep. Something about a chamber."

"Ron, something happened to Dani. Something bad."

"Are you sure? It must have just been a nightmare."

"It wasn't! I have to find out!" I closed my eyes. _Dani, can you hear me?_ There wasn't an answer. That was it.

I jumped out of bed and put on my dressing gown. I picked up my wand and shoved it in my pocket. I ran out of the dorm and the common room. As soon as I stepped out, I ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Weasley, what is the meaning of this?"

"Something's happened to Dani, I'm sure of it!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream?"

"I'm sure! I can't pick up any thoughts from her! Please, we have to find her!" Desperation filled my voice.

"I'll check the dorm first." What? My twin was in danger! She strode into the common room. A minute later, she ran out. "I will alert the other teachers on duty." She muttered a few words, and a silvery cat made of light burst from her wand. It charged through the darkness of the castle, leaving behind a short trail of light.

And so we waited for what I thought was hours. Eventually, the cat made of light bounded back. It turned around and gestured with its tail. It looked like it wanted us to follow. McGonagall followed it, and Ron and I followed her.

Finally, we stopped at the hospital wing. When the Transfiguration teacher walked in, she gasped. Ron and I walked in.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore. I felt my face turn white.

Lying on a bed, as stiff as a statue, was my sister. A look of fear graced her face. Lying in a bed next to her was Mandy. Both of them were Petrified.

* * *

**A/N: I bet none of ya'll saw that coming, did you? I had this all planned out since when I was first writing this particular story. Next chapter is going to be strictly in Harry's POV or in third person, whichever you want it to be in. The next to last paragraph is as close as you'll see me swear. I don't swear, curse, cuss, whatever you want to call it. I just don't do it.  
**

**ShortieGirl1- Well, I'm glad you like the story (other than Draco). Hopefully, this chapter will help with that. That's why I put in the Polyjuice Potion bit: so I could describe Nott's personality a bit better  
**


	10. The Diary

**I know, it's been a while, but I've been on vacation, school just started up again for me, and this chapter was a little hard to write. So, this is my first time writing in third person for this series. Be sure you tell me what you think!**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ANY AND ALL QUOTES ARE FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS OWNED BY J. K. ROWLING!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Diary

[Third Person POV]

Gryffindor seemed so empty without them. Percy, Fred, and George pretty much acted as if nothing had happened, but their actions seemed a little strained. Ginny was even paler than usual, and she jumped at the slightest thing. Harry kept wondering what had made her like that.

Hermione was still in the hospital wing, coughing up fur balls. She told Ron and Harry several times that she wanted to see the book that Dani and Mandy were found with. She never told the boys why. The book in question was wedged tightly in Mandy's grip, and they'd have to wait before they found out what the two dark-haired girls had been up to.

Term started up again, and after a couple of days' worth of classes, everyone found out that there had been another attack. Not only was it on a Muggle-born, but it was also on a Half-blood.

To Harry's utmost surprise, the students seemed to think him even more suspicious. They walked together in tight packs and stared at him with fear. Ernie MacMillan glared at Harry whenever the two came within yards of each other. Harry overheard him once: "Potter Petrified his sister because she was getting in the way. It's only a matter of time before he kills someone."

Harry felt even worse when he received a letter a few days after term started. When he looked at the envelope, he saw that it was from Remus. He could have sworn that he felt his heart fall to his left ankle.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have sent a letter to Dani, and she hasn't responded yet. Has anything happened to her?_

_I unfortunately haven't come across anything like what would Petrify people and cats and portraits. I will continue to research it. Maybe I'll come stumble upon something I've missed._

_Harry, please tell me, has something happened to Rose? I must know._

_Remus._

It tore Harry apart to read the letter.

* * *

Later that day, after Harry, Ron, and Neville had visited Hermione, they heard an angry scream from the floor above.

"That's Filch," Harry stated.

"I wonder what's happened now," Neville pondered.

"I hope no one else's been attacked," Ron replied.

The trio hurried up the steps then stood there, listening, until Filch's incredibly enraged voice reached their ears. "-_even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do. No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore_-"

Filch's hurried footsteps receded, and then they heard a door slam.

"What's that noise?" Neville asked.

Harry listened carefully. He could hear a vaguely familiar moan coming from around the corner. Neville walked forward a few steps and slipped on water, landing on his backside. He tried to stand up… and fell forward. Harry and Ron helped him up. Together, the three of them looked and saw where the water was coming from: a certain door with a sign that said "Out of Order".

Inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry, Ron, and Neville saw that the mess was a lot worse: all the candles inside were extinguished, and the walls and floors were completely soaked. Harry could hear Myrtle wailing terribly from her usual toilet.

"What's up Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"Who's that?" Myrtle glugged. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Harry walked to her stall. "Why would I throw something at you?"

Myrtle emerged from her toilet and made more water hit the floor, splashing Harry ever so slightly. "Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

Neville spoke up in a timid voice. "But that wouldn't hurt you, would it? I mean, you're a ghost, so you shouldn't feel it."

Poor Neville said the wrong thing. Myrtle's face scrunched in anger. "Let's all throw books at Myrtle because _she_ can't feel it! Ten points if you get it through her stomach! Fifty points if you get it through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I _don't_ think!"

Harry had one more question. "Who threw it at you anyway?"

"_I_ don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell through the top of my head." Myrtle glared at the trio. "It's over there, it got washed out."

The boys looked to where Myrtle was pointing. There it was: a small, black book lying under a sink. The cover was black and shabby and didn't have any writing. Harry bent down to pick it up, but Ron threw out his arm, and Neville grabbed the back of Harry's robes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you crazy?" Ron exclaimed. "It could be dangerous."

Harry laughed for the first time in a while. Was this a joke? "_Dangerous_? How could a book be dangerous?" He was about to tell Dani how ridiculous it sounded until, smile sliding off his face, he remembered that his sister was Petrified.

Ron and Neville didn't notice his expression change. "You'd be surprised," Ron said. He stared at the book as if expecting it to come to life and do somersaults. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated-"

Neville interrupted. "There was one my great-aunt Ruthie had that made her believe she was a frog. She croaked and hopped around the house ever since."

"Some old witch in Bath had a book that you could **never stop reading**! You just had to wander around with you nose in it and do everything one-handed! And-"

"Okay, I get it," Harry said. He pulled his robes from Neville's grasp, ducked around Ron, and picked up the shabby book. He flicked through it and discovered that it was fifty years old and had belonged to a T. M. Riddle.

"That name sounds familiar…" Neville trailed off.

"Well," Harry said, "whoever he is, he didn't write in it. The pages are blank."

The trio raced back to the hospital wing so that they could show it to Hermione. They burst through the doors. Madam Pomfrey, who was giving Hermione a potion, glared at them.

"This is a hospital wing, Mr. Potter," the medi-witch said, "not a Quidditch pitch."

"Er, sorry," Harry responded. "Can we talk to Hermione?"

"Yes, go ahead."

As he walked, he glanced at the curtains that concealed his Petrified sister. Again, he felt loneliness well up in his chest.

Finally, they reached Hermione's bed. Lisa, Abby, and Luna sat in chairs around her bed. The boys showed them the diary, and all four girls brightened a little.

"Oooh," Hermione eagerly said, "it might have hidden powers." She took it from Harry's grasp and flipped through the pages.

"I wonder if there's someone in the pages," Luna stated.

"How could there be someone living in a book?" Hermione asked. She looked annoyed. So did Lisa.

"Hermione, just give it a rest, okay?"

Abby stopped the would-be argument. "So, who's T. M. Riddle?"

"Oh," Luna stated, "he won an award for special services to the school fifty years ago." Everyone stared at her. "I like to go to the trophy room and look for nargles."

"So the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago," Hermione said. "If we could read this diary, then maybe we could figure out who did it last time."

"There's one problem, though," Lisa interjected. "The diary's empty. He didn't write in it."

* * *

Lisa kept the diary. Before going to bed for most of January and February (after Hermione got out of the hospital wing), she would pull it out of her school bag and flip through the pages. Abby stared at her when she did that. It was so uncharacteristic of her. Of course, the brunette was upset. Two of her best friends had been Petrified!

One night in late February, Abby was suddenly struck with an idea. She looked over to Lisa, who was lying on her bed, flipping through the shabby diary again.

"Hey, Lisa," Abby said. She had no reason to be careful of what she said. Padma Patil was downstairs in the common room. "Have you written in it?"

Lisa paused. How did she not think of that? The blonde reached into her bag and pulled out a quill and a well of ink. She loaded the quill and dripped a little on one of the pages. For a second, nothing happened. And then the splotch vanished!

"Abby, get over here," Lisa said, pulling a lock of long strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear.

"What is it?"

"Come and look at this." Soon, she felt more weight on her bed. She loaded her quill again and wrote: _Our names are Lisa Turpin and Abigail Longbottom._

The words vanished, but something else appeared in the black ink Lisa was currently writing in. **Hello, Lisa Turpin and Abigail Longbottom. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come across my diary?**

Those words vanished as well. Abby took the quill and wrote. _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom found it in a bathroom. They told us that someone had tried to flush it down a toilet._

The writing vanished. It took a minute before Tom replied. **Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read.**

Lisa took the quill back. She was getting excited and didn't want to wait for Abby's slow writing. _What do you mean?_

**I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

_That's where we are now,_ Lisa hastily wrote. _People have been Petrified. Two of them were our best friends, Dani Potter and Mandy Brocklehurst. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

Abby scanned the page for a second. "Are you sure you should be giving that out to a random book?"

Lisa hadn't thought about that. In her excitement she had forgotten what her wizard father had told her. But she couldn't ponder that. More writing from Tom appeared, a little messier than last time.

**Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, the told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned.**

_The events are repeating themselves,_ Abby scrawled. _No one's been killed… yet. I'm afraid that someone will die. Who was it last time? Maybe we can figure something out._

**I can show you, if you like, **Tom responded.** You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you two inside my memory of the night when I caught him.**

Lisa snatched the quill back and was about to write before Abby caught her wrist.

"What?" the blonde snapped.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Abby asked.

Lisa sighed. "No, but this might be the only way to figure out who it is." She paused. "I am a little scared." But she wrote four letters: _Sure_.

The pages turned rapidly as if blown by an unfelt wind. The girls shivered involuntarily. Finally the pages stopped on a date halfway through June. The book started to glow, first on the seam, and it spread. Lisa and Abby were blinded. They shielded their eyes, and they were falling…

Half an hour later, Lisa and Abby lay sprawled on the former's bed.

"It doesn't add up," Abby finally whispered. "How could Hagrid – _Hagrid!_ – open the Chamber?"

"I know," Lisa replied. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What were Dani and Mandy doing the night they were Petrified? They were found by the library, weren't they?"

"Yeah, and I don't think they were doing homework. You don't think they knew something, do you?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Lisa furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "You know what Mandy's like when she needs to find something out."

"I do know."

"We need to see that book Mandy was holding. But we'll have to do that tomorrow."

The brunette nodded. As Lisa lay down later on, she was filled with hope. Tomorrow would hold answers.

* * *

"It said _Hagrid_ opened the Chamber?" Ron asked incredulously the next morning at breakfast.

"Keep your voice down, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, Riddle might have got the wrong person. Maybe it was some other monster."

"Well," Abby piped up, "the monster looked oddly like a giant spider." She didn't notice Ron shudder.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lisa said. "I was thinking that maybe we could see the book that Dani and Mandy had with them."

"Let's go now," Harry said, standing up.

"But I haven't finished eating!" Ron said indignantly.

"This is your third plate of food!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, and a growing boy needs his food!"

"If you grew any more, you'd be as tall as Hagrid!"

The pair of them kept arguing all the way up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey met them at the door.

"What are you all doing here?" the medi-witch inquired.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, "we need to see the book Dani and Mandy were found with."

"I'm afraid you can't. The book is stuck in Miss Brocklehurst's grip. We can't get it out."

"Well can we still look at it? Maybe we can identify it."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Yes, yes, go ahead."

The group walked through the doors and crowded around Mandy's bed. In her iron grip was a book, but her fingers covered the title on the front. They didn't cover the spine. No, her sleeve accomplished that. Neville leaned over and moved the sleeve as much as possible. He could see only one word: _Serpents_. Neville told this to the rest of the group.

"Serpents?" Hermione asked. "Wait, I think I've just realized something. I've got to go to the library!"

"What does she understand?" Harry inquired incredulously.

"Loads more than I do," Ron shrugged.

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library!"

The boys opted to go and visit Hagrid (but not saying anything, of course) while Lisa, Abby, and Luna decided to find Hermione in the library. They finally found her behind a small stack of books. As they approached her, they heard her talk to herself. "No, this talks about how snakes are used in potions…" And she placed the book in another stack. Lisa vaguely wondered how the bushy-haired girl had managed all this so quickly.

"Need help?" Abby asked.

"No," Hermione stated quite simply.

"You know," Luna said, "I still think it's the Periwinkle Chaoling that's behind it."

Hermione looked up from her current book, _Charming Snakes_, and stared at the first year. "I don't think so, Luna." She opened another book and shoved her nose in it. Soon, her expression brightened. "This is it! I'm sure of it." She set her book down on the table. It was open to a page that was headed with "Basilisk."

Lisa set her bag on the ground right by the table. The trio of Ravenclaws crowded around Hermione as she read aloud about Basilisks. As they were distracted, a figure crept up and reached into Lisa's lone bag. The figure pulled out various items and left them on the ground. The figure found what it was looking for and strode out of the library.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Hermione inquired. All of the girls had fearful looks on their faces, Luna being the only exception.

"We have to tell a teacher right away!" Lisa exclaimed softly.

"Wait," Luna interrupted. "Shouldn't we find out where the entrance to the Chamber is?"

"Luna's right," Abby said. "We'll need proof, otherwise, they wouldn't believe us."

"Yes, that's true," Lisa said. "We should also show them the diary." She leaned over and reached into her bag, only to find a mess! She gasped and looked down. She saw notes, rolls of parchment, and various books littering the floor. She searched through it all. "It's gone! Riddle's diary's gone!"

The library was empty. No one else had witnessed it.

* * *

**We only have two chapters to go, and I'm working hard on the next one.**

**Is it just me, or is this starting to split off from canon?**

**LeoDeLion - Thank you! And for the Birthday Wishes, thanks for that one, too!**

**Allan548 - Hi, Allan... Yeah, I guess I should say thanks... Anyways, see you around!  
**

**May God bless you all!  
**


	11. The Anitdote

**Man, this is the next to last chapter. And this is a long one. I'll do something different next chapter and not insert any author's notes.**

**Yes, I know it's been depressing, but it'll pick up. I think I'll keep it in third person, what do you think?**

**I dedicate this chapter (although it's very late) to the victims and their families of 9/11. God will bring you comfort.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Antidote

At supper that night, the girls told Harry, Ron, and Neville about what had transpired in the library. Lisa concluded when Professor Dumbledore stood up, his silver beard shining in the candlelight.

"I have good news!" he announced proudly to the students. "I have just been informed that in two weeks' time, the ones who have been Petrified will be cured! We have gained a donation from Lucius Malfoy of nearly full grown Mandrakes." There was a fair amount of cheering and applauding at this.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the news. He expected this was because of one Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had a crush on one Dani Potter. Harry had no idea why. He certainly didn't like it. Sure, Draco and Dani could be friends, but not dating. He was repulsed by the very idea. A Slytherin dating his sister? _Okay,_ he thought. _I need to calm down. We can all get along._ Great, he was starting to sound like Dani.

Ron spoke, making Harry snap out of his thoughts. "Now we don't have to find the Chamber. They can tell us. We don't need to worry about being believed."

"You're right," Lisa agreed. She had brightened up considerably when discovering that two of her best friends would be back to normal in two short weeks. Already she was feeling excited.

"Yes, we do," Hermione countered. "Unless the Chamber is found, this will happen all over again."

"How do we start by finding it?" Neville asked.

Nobody answered him.

"Maybe Hagrid would know," Harry said. "Even if he didn't open the Chamber, he was here when it happened."

"Well," Abby stated, "there hasn't been an attack. Maybe they quit."

"I have a feeling that this isn't over," Luna said quite simply.

Again, there was silence.

* * *

Harry sat down that night, writing an essay for History of Magic. He was going to ask Hermione for help (as usual) when he heard a voice.

"_Kill this time… let me rip… tear…_"

"There's that voice again," Harry commented.

"Voice…" Hermione trailed off.

"It says it's going to kill."

"Oh! It's the basilisk! That's what you've been hearing…" She gasped. "There's something else! We need to go out."

"Now?" Ron asked. "But it's almost curfew."

"I may have an idea of how the basilisk's been getting around, but I have to prove my theory. It's got to be now, while the basilisk's out. Oh, wait!" She stood suddenly and ran up the stairs to her dorm. Two minutes later, she came barreling back down.

The brunette held out three mirrors. "These are for checking around corners, that way, we can't be killed."

"Sounds cheerful," Ron said. Hermione ignored him.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed.

As soon as they opened the portrait hole of that crabby old lady, however, Percy walked in. "Ron, you haven't seen Ginny, have you?" When the trio shook their heads, Percy continued. "I haven't seen her in half an hour. Are you going to go look for her?"

"Er – yes!" Ron lied. "Uh, we were just worried that we would get caught this close to curfew."

"You have my permission to go look for her."

"Thanks, Percy," Hermione said. "Come on, let's go look."

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He followed Ron and Hermione out of the common room.

"Let's split up," Hermione suggested. "We'll meet back here in half an hour."

"Agreed," Harry and Ron said in unison. Harry ran down the seventh floor corridor while Ron explored the fifth. Hermione decided to check the second floor.

She illuminated her wand with a whispered spell. She walked carefully, her mirror held in front of her so as to look around corners. She could hear her heart beat violently in anticipation.

When she reached the next corner, she checked it nervously. She gasped. There were two Petrified Prefects around the corner, a boy and girl. They were both Hufflepuff. Hermione had met them once before. They were Matthew Johnson and Alex Gresham. They were facing a window. Hermione noticed that they just so happened to be near Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Hermione was struck with an idea. This was the area that most were Petrified. So that could mean… She raced to the bathroom. When she entered, she saw the pearly white form of Moaning Myrtle herself floating by a window.

"Hello there, Myrtle," Hermione greeted.

"Oh, hello," the ghost responded as she descended to Hermione's level, right in front of the sinks. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you've seen anything odd tonight."

"I haven't noticed," Myrtle said. "I was just sitting up there all day. Actually, I wasn't sitting here because I'm **dead**."

"I'm sorry-" Hermione began, but was cut off when she heard stone sliding on stone, right behind Myrtle. The brunette peered through the ghost, trying to see through the darkness. She saw movement. There was a glint of yellow. Her body locked up, and everything turned black.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood in the corridor in front of the portrait that was replacing the Fat Lady. The bony, paranoid woman (who reminded Harry strongly of Aunt Petunia), named Glenda, was shaking in her portrait and looking around nervously.

"Where is she?" Ron asked. "It's nearly fifteen after."

Harry felt his stomach churn. "Well, I heard the basilisk again, not long after we split up."

"Oh no!" Ron shouted. "She could be Petrified… or worse!"

"Hey you!" a voice shouted. They spun around. It was a Prefect from Ravenclaw! "What are you doing out here after curfew?"

"Oh, er," Harry stammered. "We were waiting for someone."

"You shouldn't be out here, especially when there's been an attack," the Prefect said, worry in his voice.

"What?" the two Gryffindors shouted in unison.

"Who's been attacked?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Two Hufflepuff Prefects and a Gryffindor second year."

"Hermione…" Ron trailed off.

The Prefect's eyes darted around nervously, as if the attacker would be just around the corner. "Go on, you two need to get in your common room. We've already told a teacher."

"Ah! There you are!" The voice startled the three students. It was Professor McGonagall. "You two should probably come with me."

"We just heard about Hermione," Ron said glumly.

McGonagall surprised Harry greatly. A tear streamed out of her eye. "Follow me." Swiftly, she led the two Gryffindors. It reminded Harry so much of the night. Dani and Mandy were attacked. He couldn't prepare himself to see Hermione laying as stiff as a board, so it came as a shock to see her laying as stiff as a board. What was strange, though, was the look of curiosity on her face.

The Transfiguration teacher spoke up. "She was found in a bathroom. The two Hufflepuffs were found near there. Now, you three were outside the common room. Would you mind telling me why that was?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "We were looking for Ginny," Harry lied. Well, half-lied.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "You should have known better. Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry felt he deserved it. _We should never have done this,_ he thought sadly. They never found out where the Chamber was, **and** they lost Hermione. It was hard to believe that he had felt so hopeful just hours ago.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall stood, a sheet of parchment in her hands.

"Can I have your attention please?" Draco looked up from his breakfast of eggs and bacon. What did that h- the teacher want now? "These new rules have been instated for your safety. All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no evening activities."

There was uproar from the students, Draco included. No Quidditch? How could they cancel **Quidditch**? There was a sneer on his face.

McGonagall held up her hand. The Great Hall silenced. "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward.

She sat back down. The Hall was covered by a blanket of silence. Nobody ate.

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, after they all had it arranged, Harry Ron, Neville, Lisa, Abby, and Luna met Hagrid in the Entrance Hall. Hagrid was jumpy. He looked around nervously while he led the students across the grounds to his hut.

"So," Hagrid said when they all sat down in the cabin, "what did yeh want ter see me for?"

"Hagrid," Harry said, just wanting to get the question out of the way, "do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid's expression darkened. "It was opened in me third year here, the year I got… well – yeh know. Tom Riddle thought that I was the one attackin' the students and the one that killed that girl. Riddle-" he spat the name "- thought that I had a dangerous monster. He didn' understand that Aragog was completely 'armless."

"Who's Aragog?" Ron asked.

"He's an acromantula, lives in the forest."

Ron blanched and shuddered violently.

"What's an acromantula?" Harry asked.

"They're spiders, can grow about twenty feet long."

Harry shuddered involuntarily. He didn't want to meet one of those down a dark alley…

"Anyways, I released Aragog, an' now he's livin' in the forest."

"What about that girl who died?" Lisa asked, hope in her voice. "Who was she?"

"Now, I don't remember tha' but I do remember she was found in a bathroom. Hagrid looked over at the clock on the wall. It was nearly six o' clock. "Blimey, is that the time? I need ter get yeh back ter the castle. C'mon, now!"

Hagrid walked so quickly across the grounds that the students had to jog to keep up. Neville and Abby tripped on more than one occasion. On the way back and before he went to bed, Harry's mind was left whirring."

Riddle had caught the wrong person. Well, they had already guessed that since Hagrid had had an acromantula, **not** a basilisk. Harry still had no idea who the Heir of Slytherin was in the past or present. He hated to admit it, but they had finally reached a dead end. There was no one left to ask. He wondered if Dani already knew. He figured she did since she was from the _future_.

Harry sat up in his bed suddenly. Hagrid had said that a girl had died in a bathroom fifty years ago. _That must mean-_

"Ron," he whispered through the darkness. "Ron-"

The red head awoke with a somewhat sleepy grunt. "What, Harry?"

"Ron – that girl who died. Hagrid said she was found in a bathroom. What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"

There was silence for a moment until Harry thought Ron had fallen asleep again.

"You don't think – not **Moaning Myrtle**?" Ron asked incredulously.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Ron told Neville, Luna, Abby, and Lisa what they had worked out.

"I figured as much," Luna stated as if she were talking about the weather.

"That's it," Lisa said uncharacteristically. "We need to tell a teacher."

"_And_ you need to lighten up," Lisa said. "Don't you remember? Dani, Mandy, and Hermione are waking up today!"

Harry instantly brightened… until Lisa brought it crashing down again. "Yeah, but haven't you noticed? Where're Hagrid and Dumbledore?"

Harry looked at the head table. Lisa was right. Both chairs were vacant. At that moment, Professor McGonagall stood.

"Can I have your attention please?" The Hall immediately silenced. "Now, as you may have noticed, Professor Dumbledore is not here. He has been suspended by the school governors." Many students gave out cries of dismay. No more Dumbledore? McGonagall raised her hand. Silence. "He told me this before he left: 'I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.' On a lighter note, I have good news."

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" a girl from the Ravenclaw table shouted.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Oliver Wood roared.

"We will be administering the potion to revive those people who have been Petrified later today. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hoping that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

The Hall erupted into cheering. Draco was happy. Soon, he would be able to see Dani again. He looked down the Slytherin table and saw that Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were just sitting there, not joining in the cheering. Quite frankly, he wasn't surprised.

"We'll still have to tell McGonagall, won't we?" Neville asked.

"We can tell her at break," Harry decided.

Later on, after Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lockhart was leading the tightly packed group of Gryffindor second years to History of Magic.

Lockhart, in every lesson, assured the students that the danger had passed after Hagrid was taken. "Mark my words. The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be '_It was Hagrid_.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."

At that moment, Neville tripped over Ron's shoe. The two of them fell forward and on top of Harry, forming a large black and red pile. The contents of all of their school bags went flying.

The rest of the Gryffindors and Lockhart turned as the three boys stood up slowly.

"You go ahead," Harry said as he picked up a couple of rolls of parchment. "We'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Lockhart said. He turned and started walking away with the rest of the Gryffindors in tow. As the teacher's voice trailed away, Harry could hear him still talking about Hagrid.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Neville exclaimed once all their belongings back in their respective bags.

"Thanks, now let's go to the staff room!"

The trio walked swiftly to the staff room. But when they reached it, no one was there.

"We'll just wait here for her when the bell rings," Neville suggested. Neither Harry nor Ron objected, so he sat down on a chair.

They waited for five minutes, ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty, forty… The bell for break never came. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified, echoed down the corridors.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Neville groaned. "Oh no!"

"Not another attack?" Harry asked. "Not now?"

"What'll we do?" Ron asked, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No." Harry looked around, trying to find a place to hide. Yes! There was an ugly wardrobe in the corner. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

* * *

Darkness. Never ending darkness. I was alone in it. Sometimes, I heard voices. I couldn't place them. I couldn't think.

* * *

"It has happened," Harry heard Professor McGonagall's voice say. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Harry heard all of the teachers react in several ways: Flitwick squealed and Professor Sprout clapped her hands to her mouth. Snape broke the silence. "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"

"Who is it?" Harry recognized Madam Hooch's voice. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Harry felt Ron slide down the wall of the wardrobe.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," Professor McGonagall continued. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

The staff room door burst open so suddenly that Neville jumped. Professor Lockhart strode in, his hair back to its normal curls. "So sorry – dozed off – what have I missed?"

"Just the man," Snape said icily. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

There was silence for a moment. That is until Professor Sprout broke it. "That's right. Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I – well, I-" Lockhart stammered.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" Flitwick put in.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," Snape interrupted. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bumbled, and that you should have been given free reign from the first?"

"I – I really never – you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," McGonagall decided. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster yourself. A free reign at last."

"V-very well," Lockhart stammered after a silence. "I'll – I'll be in my office getting – getting ready."

And with that, he strode out again.

* * *

The darkness changed. I could see light. Soon it turned into stark white. I blinked my eyes. They watered. It was so bright. I could hear hurried footsteps. From next to me, I heard a slight groan.

I started to process things. The footsteps were from Madam Pomfrey. The groan was from Hermione. Wait, Hermione had been Petrified?

I sat up. I felt so stiff.

"How are you feeling, Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked. I looked around. Several other students were already sitting up. I was the last one.

"Fine," I croaked. My voice was scratchy. I noticed that Madam Pomfrey looked grim. "Has something happened? Has anyone been killed?"

"The school is closing tomorrow. Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

"What?" I exclaimed. I jumped out of the bed. I felt a little dizzy, but I steadied myself. I ignored the exclamations of my name and walked as quickly as I could to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Neville raced through the slowly darkening corridors to Professor Lockhart's office.

"Harry, if Lockhart's going to the Chamber of Secrets, we can tell him what we know," Ron explained as he led the other two.

As they approached the office, they heard a lot of hurried movements from inside. Harry burst through the door and saw, to his utmost surprise, a complete mess inside. Robes were thrown everywhere. Pictures of the professor himself were stacked next to a suitcase. _Wait,_ Harry thought. _Is that a wig?_

_I knew it!_ a triumphant and familiar voice echoed in his head.

Harry jumped. And then his face broke into a large smile. _Dani! You're okay!_

_A little tired, but yeah. I'm okay. Where are you?_

_Wait, no! Go back to your common room!_

_I can help! I'm coming with you!_

Harry found the sound of his sister's "voice" comforting yet annoying. What was she doing running around just after waking up?

_I heard that!_

Harry concentrated on what was going on around him again. Ron had just asked about Ginny.

"Well, as to that – most unfortunate-" Lockhart spluttered out. "No one regrets more than I-"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well – I must say – when I took the job – nothing in the job description – didn't expect-"

"You mean you're **running away**?" After all the stuff you did in you books-"

"Books can be misleading."

"You wrote them!"

"My dear boy," Lockhart said, frowning. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some old American warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip, I mean, come on-"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?"

"Harry, Harry, it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved." He then explained what he had done: tracking the heroes down, drill them on everything they did, and then wipe their memories with Memory Charms.

Lockhart drew his wand. "And now I'm going to have to do the same to you." He turned and nearly opened his mouth to say the words.

But Harry was too fast. He drew his wand, pointed it at the teacher (no, fraud) and shouted "**Expelliarmus**!" Lockhart's wand flew out of his hand and through the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," Harry said furiously, his wand still pointed at Lockhart.

"What d'you want me to do?" Lockhart asked. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck." Harry forced Lockhart to his feet. "We know someone who can tell us where it is. Let's go."

They were on their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When they reached it, they received a surprise. Dani Potter was standing there, her back to the door, talking to Moaning Myrtle.

"Dani!" Harry, Ron, and Neville shouted. She turned and smiled, her green eyes cheerful.

"Hey guys!" Dani said. "I was just talking to Myrtle. The Chamber of Secrets is here behind one of the sinks." She gestured to sink in front of Myrtle's usual toilet.

Harry walked over the sinks, searching for anything unusual. He finally found it: a snake scratched on one of the taps. He turned it. Nothing happened.

"Harry," Ron said. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

Harry opened his mouth. "Open up."

Dani knew it didn't work because there wasn't any hissing.

"Um, that was English," Neville stated.

"Come on, Harry," Dani said encouragingly. "You can do it."

Harry concentrated. He stared at the snake, imagining it was real. "Open up."

Dani shuddered. What had come out of Harry's mouth was a hiss. She doubted she would ever get used to it. She heard a loud clunk. The sink with the mark sank out of sight, revealing a large pipe.

Harry looked up at everyone in the room. "I'm going down there."

Ron shoved Lockhart down the pipe after some protests from the latter. Ron rolled his eyes and jumped after him. Neville walked slowly over before tripping over his shoe again and falling into the pipe headfirst. Dani winced. It wasn't going to be pleasant for the brunette boy. Harry lowered himself into the pipe and let go. Dani took one last look around the bathroom before sitting in the pipe and started sliding. The darkness swallowed her up.

**A/N: ^Sigh^ Finally finished. I apologize for the extremely long wait, but I brought you a nearly 4000-word chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last one. It's gonna be epic. :) And this chapter is probably the last time you see first person POV.**


	12. The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter Twelve: The Chamber of Secrets

Dani slid down the steep pipe. If she hadn't have been worrying about the basilisk and the diary, she would have found the ride fun.

After about a minute, the pipe leveled out. She shot out, landing with a thud. She felt water seep through her blue and purple Weasley sweater and a little through the tank top she was wearing underneath.

Dani looked around the cave. It was dark, and the walls were covered in slime. Neville was just getting up from a face-plant, and Lockhart was standing up, his robes covered in slime.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry commented, his voice echoing slightly.

"Under the lake, probably," Ron observed.

The quintet stared into the darkness until Dani pulled out her wand of hazel and phoenix feather and murmured, "_Lumos_." A ball of light appeared at the end of her wand, illuminating the tunnel. Harry, Ron, and Neville did the same (it took Neville a couple of tries).

The tunnel was illuminated by the soft light. Ron made a grunt of disgust at what he saw ahead: a layer of animal bones on the ground in front of them. Dani winced.

"Remember," Harry said, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…" He trailed off, trying not to imagine what Ginny would look like.

"GAH!" Neville shouted, his face chalk white.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Neville said nothing but pointed ahead. Ron swore.

Harry squinted. He couldn't see what Ron and Neville were gasping about. Finally, when Dani gasped, he moved closer. _I__need__glasses,_ he commented to himself. When he reached what everyone was scared about, he snapped his eyes shut.

Just in front of him was the basilisk! But wait, it wasn't moving. Was it sleeping? He opened his eyes just enough so that he could squint through his eyelashes. When Harry got closer, he realized that it was just a skin. The skin was a bright, vivid, poisonous green. It had to be nearly 20 ft long!

Harry heard a thud from behind. He turned and saw Lockhart's form on the ground.

"Hard to rely on this one," Ron said, exasperated. He stood nearest the blonde.

Lockhart sprang, tackling Ron to the ground and snatched his wand. Dani tried to reach them, but Lockhart pointed the wand at her first.

"The adventure ends here, children! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you al _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say good-bye to your memories!" He raised Ron's wand over his head. "_Obliviate_!"

The spell sailed straight for Dani. She furrowed her eyebrows, her hand thrust our in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on a brick wall of a shield.

She threw it up a little too late. Most of it rebounded off her shield and hit Lockhart, who flew into the roof of the cave. The forefront of the spell hit her.

Dani fell onto her back. The world was blurry, vaguely, she registered someone helping her stand up and leading her away swiftly. She could feel the ground beneath her feet.

And then it was over. Then everything came back into focus. Dani looked up. Harry held her in his arms. Rocks had fallen and blocked the only way out, stopping Ron and Neville from reaching them.

"Dani, are you okay?" Harry asked, worry in his green eyes.

"I think so," she answered. Why did she feel so strange?

"Was this supposed to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

_Uh __oh,_ Harry though. Was Dani just playing, or was she serious? If she were serious… This was bad. Very, very bad. _Some__ of__ that __memory __spell __must __have __hit __her!_

But there were other pressing matters. He turned back to the wall of broken rock. "Ron! Neville! Are you okay?"

"We're here!" Ron replied, but his voice muffled. "We're okay, but Neville's sprained his ankle – and this git isn't either – he got blasted by Dani's shield – is she okay?"

Harry looked at his twin, who stared ahead worriedly. "She's fine!"

"Harry," Neville chimed in, "what do we do now? We can't get through."

Harry thought hard. "We'll have to go on," Dani said. "Ginny's been down here for a while, hasn't she?"

"Then I'll go on. Ron, Neville! You two try to shift some of this rock. Dani, you wait here. I'll go on and find Ginny. If I'm not back in an hour…"

After a pause, Neville spoke up. "You'll be back. Ron, Dani, and I'll clear the way. Good luck!"

"What do you mean, I'm staying here?" Dani asked angrily.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "Dani, you could die down there. I don't want that to happen."

"No, I'm going with you! I have a feeling something bad will happen if I don't."

"You can't tell what's going to happen in the future anymore!"

"Wait, what?" Dani asked incredulously. Since when was she a Seer? But wait, she did get hit with that memory spell. Maybe that had something to do with Harry's question.

"Okay, you can come with me," Harry finally said.

And so Harry and Dani set off past the snakeskin. Soon they were completely out of earshot of Ron and Neville's spells. Eventually, they reached a stretch of wall that had a carving of two intertwined snakes. Harry knew what to do.

"_Open_," he said in a low hiss. Dani shivered with the word and anticipation.

The wall parted, revealing a chamber with an extremely high ceiling lost in darkness. Pillars with enormous snakes carved into them stood on either side of the extremely long walkway. Behind the pillars were pools of greenish water. At the very end of the chamber, beyond another pool, was a statue that was so tall; Dani couldn't really see the top of it. It was a statue of the infamous Salazar Slytherin himself.

The twins tiptoed as quietly as they could to the end of the Chamber. Neither spoke, for fear of alerting the basilisk.

_Dani,__what__'__s __going __to __happen __down __here?_ Harry asked.

_Why__ do __you__ keep __asking __me?_ Dani whispered back, utterly confused. _I__ know __about __as __much __of __this __as__ you __do._

This definitely was bad. Harry wanted to at least know what was going to happen, but now his only source was gone. Harry decided to leave that for later as he held his wand aloft. He gasped as he caught sight of fiery red hair.

"Ginny," he whispered and sprinted to her side. He heard Dani's foot falls behind him. Harry fell to his knees and turned her over. He put his hand behind her head and held it up. "Ginny – don't be dead – please don't be dead –" The red-head didn't answer. Dani felt for a pulse. It was there but faint.

Dani was about to tell Harry this, but a soft voice spoke from behind. "She won't wake."

The twins turned and saw a dark-haired boy, who looked to be about sixteen, leaning on a pillar. Dani could have sworn that she could see he pillar through him. She shivered. It wasn't natural, except for a ghost, to do that. But this boy did not seem to be a ghost.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I thought you would know, Harry," the boy said. "My name's Tom Riddle. Your friends, Lisa and Abigail, wrote to me."

"Wait, are you a ghost?"

Dani, for some reason she didn't know, knew that this Tom Riddle was no ghost. She decided to enter the conversation. "Is Ginny -?"

"She's still alive but only just. To answer your question, Harry, I'm a memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years." He gestured to the little black diary sitting at the feet of Slytherin's statue. Harry remembered when he had discovered it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The image transferred itself to Dani's mind. She crossed to it and picked it up.

"How did this get here?" she asked.

"_**Put**__** – **__**it**__** – **__**down!**_" Tom shouted suddenly, pointing a wand at her. But wait, it was _Harry__'__s_ wand. The owner of said wand looked up at these words and held out his hand.

"Give me my wand, Tom," Harry said.

Riddle twirled the wand between his fingers. Harry stared at him in shock. "I think I'll keep it."

Okay, that was definitely not a ghost.

"Let me tell you two a little something," Riddle started. "The reason whey Ginny is like this is because of that diary. She opened her heart and spilled all her secrets onto the pages to an invisible stranger."

"The diary," Dani said. "She's been writing in it for months. She's been acting strange ever since Halloween. She's been writing to you, hasn't she?"

Riddle smiled, but the smile didn't reach his cold, dark eyes. "Good work, Danielle, so observant. Yes, Ginny wrote constantly about how her brothers always teased her and how she didn't have many friends except for Hagrid and Luna Lovegood, and how she didn't think the great Harry Potter noticed her.

"It's so _boring_ listening to the troubles of a first year girl. But I was patient. I listened to her and wrote back."

"I get it," Dani whispered. "The reason that she's been getting paler and jumpier. The reason why you're here and Ginny's like this… it's the diary. You've been gaining power while she was losing it!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You've been possessing her!"

Riddle laughed a cold laugh. Dani shivered, and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"No wonder you're in Ravenclaw," Riddle exclaimed. "Yes, it's true. She didn't realize it at first, but then she saw herself covered in blood or chicken feathers, she couldn't some nights. One particular entry was far more interesting than any others. _Dear__ Tom,__I __can__'__t__ remember__ what__ I__ did__ all__ evening, __and __Danielle __Potter__ and __Mandy __Brocklehurst__ were__ Petrified!__ I __remember__ being__ in__ the__ Gryffindor__ dorm,__ and__ then__ it__'__s__ all__ black.__ The__ first__ thing __I__ remember __from__ that__ is__ the__ library!__Tom,__did __I __do __this?_"

Harry felt anger boil inside him, not at Ginny, but at Riddle. But why would Riddle do this? Harry voiced his question, and the other dark-haired boy smirked.

"I've always wanted to meet you both," Riddle said. "Ginny's written a lot about you, your whole _fascinating_ histories. To gain your trust, Harry, I showed your friends, Abigail Longbottom and Lisa Turpin, my capture of the brainless oaf, Hagrid-"

"Hagrid's our friend!" Dani shouted. "You framed him!"

Riddle laughed again. "It doesn't matter now. I have some questions. Did you know that my targets have been you two? Did you know how disappointed I was when I learned that my basilisk didn't kill you?" He gestured to Dani, who glared back. "Do you know how angry I was when it was not Abigail or Lisa who opened the diary next, but Ginny? She had heard them talking with the Mudblood Granger about it and panicked, so she stole it back. By then, I knew what must happen. I knew that today was the day the Petrified would be Awakened. So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became _very_ boring. But there isn't much life left in her… She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough for me to leave its pages at last… I've been waiting for you two to appear ever since we arrived. Obviously, I didn't have to wait long. I have many more questions, Harry and Danielle Potter."

"Like what?" the twins spat in unison.

"How is it that **you** – two skinny children, one with no extraordinary magical talent, the other with strange powers – managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you_ escape with nothing but a scar each, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was silence. Dani stood there in shock. How did Riddle know about her telekinesis? Better yet, how did discover that she had only learned to control her powers not long before Hogwarts?

"Why do you care how we escaped?" Harry asked, noticing his sister's nervousness. "Voldemort was after your time…"

"Voldemort," Riddle whispered, "is my past, present, and future, Potter…" He raised Harry's wand and wrote in fiery letters: _Tom__ Marvolo __Riddle_. He flicked the wand, and the letters rearranged themselves: _I__ am __Lord __Voldemort_.

The twins gasped. Voldemort smirked. "I fashioned this name for myself when I was still in school. Did you really think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No. I fashioned this name so that one day, it would be feared above all others as I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not," Harry spat. Dani caught on as to what he meant.

"Not what?" Voldemort asked.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," Dani finished. "The greatest sorcerer in the world is Albus Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore's gone! Banished by the mere memory of me!"

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry shouted.

Riddle lifted his left hand, his face scrunched in anger. Suddenly, they all heard music ringing throughout the Chamber. A flame appeared on top of Statue-Slytherin's knee. From the pyre burst a large bird with a build like a swan's. It had fiery red plumage. Its golden tail was as long as a peacock's. The eerie music was issuing from its golden beak. It held something in its sharp-looking gold talons.

"A phoenix…" Dani whispered. Wait, how did she know what it was? She must have read it somewhere and couldn't remember where. _I__ think __it __has __some __relationship __with __Dumbledore._

The phoenix flew straight at Harry and dropped the bundle at Dani's feet and landed on the former's shoulder. The girl bent down and picked up the bundle. It was dark, ragged, and looked strangely familiar…

"That's the old school Sorting Hat," Riddle stated.

Dani recalled her own Sorting, how it had told her how she would be good for either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. _Has __anything __changed?_ she asked herself.

Riddle laughed again, wrenching Dani from her thoughts. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his defenders! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?

To business, Harry and Danielle. Twice – in _your_ past, in _my __future_ – we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. **How ****did**** you ****survive?** Tell me everything, Harry. The longer you talk," Dani started to feel weightless, "the longer she, then you, stay alive."

Dani felt herself flying through the moist air. AS she flew back, her thoughts were filled with alarm. Riddle was telekinetic? Her back connected with the wall and sent pain coursing through her.

"Dani!" Harry shouted. He had felt some of his sister's pain.

Dani tried to free herself, but she couldn't move. She couldn't quite remember how to use her powers. She could see green and silver sparks dancing around her. All the while, she could feel her wand in her pocket. If only she could get it to Harry…

Harry decided to answer Riddle's question as best he could. Maybe he could figure out how to save Dani. "Now one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked us. We don't know. But she and I know why you couldn't **kill** us. Because our mother died to save us. Our common _Muggle-born _mother. She stopped you killing us. We've seen the real you. You're weak. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul-"

Riddle's face contorted with anger. Dani felt herself slide down the wall. In that instance, Dani pulled her wand from her pocket.

"So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter charm. I can see now… there is nothing special about either of you. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. We're all half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. You and I are probably the only Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. Danielle and I on the other hand are both telekinetic. It is a very rare ability, yet we both share it. We even _look_ something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Dani saw the green sparks surrounding her vanish. She fell to the ground, landed on her knees, and fell to her knees. She stood shakily, pain still coursing through her right shoulder blade. She hoped that Madam Pomfrey would heal it quickly.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…"

The diary at Slytherin's feet burst open, its pages flipping wildly. A green mist-like smoke shaped like a snake burst from the pages. Harry and Dani stared at it in horror. It sprang right at Dani, who screamed. The smoke shrouded her. All the while, Riddle observed, but he looked a bit less substantial.

When the mist cleared, Dani stood there, her eyes closed.

"Dani?" Harry asked fearfully. She turned to him and opened her eyes. Harry gasped. Her eyes were no longer the normal bright green. Instead, they were scarlet.

Harry felt the phoenix's wing sweep his cheek and saw the fiery plumed bird fly at Dani.

The black-haired girl grunted and swatted it away. "Ugh, get away from me, you wretched bird!" she shouted. That wasn't like her. And her voice… It was hers, but speaking in perfect unison with her was another voice that sounded a lot like Riddle's.

Wait, Dani wasn't using her wand. The phoenix was distracting her. Harry searched the ground for the wand. There! It laid inches from the pool. He sprinted to it.

Riddle noticed. "Oh, Danielle, stop him!"

Dani immediately stopped swatting at the phoenix, which instantly flew into her face again. She thrust out her hands, creating a force field of blue and purple energy, but it was mingled with green. The phoenix fell to the ground.

Harry was only feet from the wand. He dove for it. He reached out for it with his right hand. Something grabbed his ankles. He stopped and turned. Dani was holding his ankles.

"Don't take that wand!" she shouted. But she cringed and grabbed her head. Harry took his chance and snatched the wand. He stood and turned. Dani was on her knees still clutching her head. What was going on?

Harry pointed the wand at Riddle, who stood there, a smirk on his face.

"Do you really think you can curse me, Harry?" Voldemort asked. "You'd have to go through your sister first."

Dani was back on her feet. She stood in front of Voldemort, a smirk gracing her face. Harry could hardly recognize her. She grunted again and clutched her head. Harry took his chance.

"_Immobilius!_" he shouted, a spell he had learned from Hermione. Dani quit moving, frozen in time. Uh-oh. Harry prayed he hadn't overdone the spell.

The phoenix took to the air again. Harry was afraid that it was going to attack, but instead, it landed on Dani's shoulder. It put its head close to hers. All of a sudden, the girl collapsed. Harry didn't see what the phoenix had done. He was about to curse it with Dani's wand until he saw her stir.

Riddle glared at the phoenix, hatred evident in his eyes. He turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. A soft hissing sound emitted from his mouth. Harry understood every word.

"_Speak__ to __me, __Slytherin, __greatest __of__ the __Hogwarts __Four._"

The statue's mouth was opening. Harry could see something stirring. The basilisk! He screwed his eyes shut and backed against the wall. He felt the king of serpents hit the floor of the Chamber. He could hear it slither.

"_Kill __them!_" Riddle hissed.

Harry started to panic. Dani was still lying on the ground. He could feel that she was still weak. And where did the phoenix go? Harry began to run along the wall, making sure to keep his hand on it. He tripped over something large. It was Dani.

"Ow," she protested weakly. Harry could hear her sitting up. She tensed as she heard the basilisk hiss and coil. She closed her eyes immediately as she and Harry stood. Dani didn't want to get killed, not just after she had Awakened.

Something heavy hit the twins, smashing them into the wall. They hugged, afraid that this would be their last chance.

The fangs never came. They could hear something hitting the pillars. Harry opened his eyes. Soon, Dani did the same. They saw an enormous, poisonous green snake. Something was circling around its head. Blood was falling from the snake's head. Harry and Dani soon realized that it was coming from the basilisk's own bulbous, yellow eyes. The phoenix was responsible. The snake swung its tail around, nearly hitting the twins each time.

"_No!_" Riddle shouted, but only Harry could understand. "_LEAVE __THE __BIRD! __LEAVE __THE __BIRD!__ THEY__'__RE__ RIGHT __BEHIND __YOU! __YOU __CAN __STILL __SMELL __THEM! __KILL __THEM!_"

The basilisk swayed as the phoenix stabbed at it with its golden talons. Harry was silently pleading for help, of any kind. The snake swept its tail, and something soft hit Dani's arm and fell to the ground. She picked it up. It was the Sorting Hat! Something stirred in her memory. She handed it to Harry, who jammed it on his head. Dani could hear him mentally pleading for help.

Harry felt something hard hit his head. He staggered, and Dani stumbled. He took off the Hat, which felt strangely heavy. He reached in and from it came a sword. It was silver, and the hilt had rubies the size of eggs.

"_KILL__ THEM! __LEAVE __THE __BIRD! __THE __TWINS __ARE__ RIGHT __BEHIND __YOU! __SNIFF__ – __SMELL __THEM!_"

Harry pushed Dani to the side. He didn't want her to get hurt. The basilisk lunged blindly at him. He jumped to the side as it smashed into the walls, sending shrapnel everywhere-

It lunged again, but not at him, at Dani, who managed to jump out of the way – the tongue lashed her side-

The basilisk lunged again – Harry prepared the sword in both hands – He thrust it forward – He felt blood rain down from the roof of the basilisk's mouth – But he felt stabbing pain in his right arm. A few feet away, Dani gasped.

Harry let go of the sword and fell against the wall. He looked at his arm. A basilisk fang was lodged there. He yanked it out, blood leaking from the wound. But it was too late. He could feel it. Poison spread through him like fire. He slid down the wall.

"No…" Dani whispered, hoping, praying that it wasn't true. Harry _couldn__'__t_ be dying. But she could feel him slipping away, like water in her cupped hands. "No no no no. Harry!" She rushed to his side, ignoring the dying basilisk as she went.

She knelt next to Harry, who was getting paler by the second. Tears filled her eyes. She heard the beat of wings. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the phoenix land next to her brother.

"You were great," Harry murmured. "You were fantastic…"

"You're dead, Harry Potter," Riddle said. "Dead. Danielle here knows it. You're last image of her shall be of hatred." The diary sprang open again, the smoky snake slithering out and springing into Dani, who didn't care. _Nothing __matters __anymore. __Harry__'__s __dying._

"Oh look," Voldemort continued, "even Dumbledore's bird is crying."

Harry could see, in a swirl of colour, the fiery red bird leaning on his arm. He could also see red-eyed Dani standing next to Riddle. Everything was fading.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter, forsaken by his friends, betrayed by his sister, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your Dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry… I think I'll keep Danielle here with me for a while longer…" He wrapped the possessed girl in a loving embrace, his head resting on hers. She smiled while glaring at Harry. It was… disturbing.

Harry expected his vision to go black. Dying wasn't as bad as he'd expected. But wait, was it just him, or was everything getting clearer? The phoenix lifted its head to reveal Harry's arm. He inspected the wound and the pearly tears – except there _was_ no wound.

His arm was completely healed, but how? He decided to question it more later, especially when Riddle started shouting. "Get away bird. Get away from him – I said, **get ****away**-"

Dani swatted the bird away, and the phoenix shot towards Ginny near the statue of Slytherin.

"Phoenix tears…" Riddle said, almost to himself. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot. But it doesn't matter. It should be just between the two of us. Danielle, go and wait over there."

"Yes, my lord," Dani crooned as she walked to the still unconscious redhead.

Riddle raised Harry's wand as Harry raised Dani's. Something dropped by Harry's left foot. He looked down. The diary! He snatched it, dropped the wand, and picked up the basilisk fang. He stabbed the leather bound book. Harry heard two screams. He looked up. Once scream was coming from riddle, the other from Dani, whose eyes were flashing madly between red and green, almost like Christmas lights.

Ink poured heavily from the diary, as if Harry had stabbed a pipe. It flooded the floor, seeping to the pool of water in front of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. And then-

It was all over.

Silence filled the Chamber, except for Harry's own deep breaths and the _drip,__drip_ coming from the diary. He took a look at the old book. There was a large, sizzling hole in the center. He picked up his wand and the Sorting Hat.

He heard a soft groan. Harry started at the sound and turned. He laid his eyes on Ginny. He hurried to her as she was sitting up. As she looked around, taking everything in, Harry sat down next to her. She suddenly hugged him and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Harry – oh, Harry – I tried to tell someone, but I wasn't b-brave enough. I d-don't belong in G-Gryffindor – I-I swear I d-didn't mean to – R-Riddle made me, he t-took over – and – and-"

Harry shushed her. "Ginny, everything's okay. Riddle's gone." He held up the diary for emphasis. "Him _and_ the basilisk. And Dani-" He paused. Oh no, Dani!

Harry helped Ginny stand and then ran to his sister's side. The phoenix was just lifting its head from her shoulder blade, where she had been injured earlier. When he reached her, she stirred. He gently held her head up. Harry sighed in relief when she opened her green eyes (green, not red). Ginny walked to the twins, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" the brown-eyed girl exclaimed. "D-Did Riddle hurt y-you? It's a-all my f-fault!"

"No it's not," Dani said quickly. "This would've happened to anyone else."

Ginny ignored her. "I'm going to be expelled! I've looked forward to coming since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and – w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

"Everything'll be fine," Dani insisted. "It's all over."

Later on, Harry, Dani, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Lockhart stood in Professor McGonagall's office speaking to Professor Dumbledore. But Harry thought the headmaster was suspended. Oh, whatever.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood in the corner, Ginny in their tight embrace. The first year was still crying softly.

After the tale was told, Dumbledore suggested that Ginny visit Madam Pomfrey. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. You will find that Madam Pomfrey is giving a check up to those who were Petrified."

"So Hermione's okay!" Ron exclaimed, a large smile on his face. Neville grinned.

All of the other Weasleys walked out, Mr. Weasley still looking a little shaken.

"You know Minerva," Dumbledore said, "I think all this merits a good _feast_. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," the deputy headmistress replied as she strode to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with the Potters Weasley, and Longbottom, shall I?"

Neville widened his eyes. What? Were they going to get… _punished_? But they had just killed a basilisk and stopped You-Know-Who!

"You know," Dumbledore said as he looked at the group, excluding Lockhart, who was sitting in a corner and humming some strange tune, "all of you have shattered dozens of rules, not just this year, but last year as well."

The quartet looked down. Neville was ashamed. Why did he have to help make that Polyjuice Potion? His gran would be ashamed. Oh no, his gran! She would be furious!

"But!" Dumbledore continued. "Sometimes rules must be broken for the betterment of others. You will all receive Special Awards for Services to the School and – let me see – yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But one of us seems to be keeping quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure. Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Dani didn't want to think about Lockhart, about how she couldn't remember all of who she had been before Hogwarts. She could remember living in Tupelo, Mississippi in America. The images of her adopted family floated to her mind, but to her dismay, they were all a little fuzzy, especially of Jeremy and Violet, her adopted parents. Ever since they had died, she had promised herself that she would always remember them. That much she could remember. But then Lockhart had come around…

She jumped when she heard the door open again. Ron and Neville walked from the room, Lockhart strutting out as if he owned the place. Some things never changed…

"Sit down, Harry, Danielle," Professor Dumbledore instructed. The twins sat tentatively. "First of all, I want to thank you both. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that would have called Fawkes to you."

Fawkes. So that was the phoenix's name.

"And so you met Tom Riddle. I imagine he was _most_interested in you…"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry finally managed to say. "Riddle said we're like him. Strange likenesses, he said…"

"_Did_ he, now? And what do the two of you think?"

"I don't think we're like him!" Harry shouted. He blushed a little from embarrassment. "I mean, I'm-I'm in Gryffindor… and she's in Ravenclaw, we're… Professor, the Sorting Hat told me that I'd-I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought **I** was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Parseltongue…"

_Wait,_ Dani thought to herself, _Harry__ was__ nearly __in __Slytherin?_

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry, because Lord Voldemort, who _is_ the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin, can speak Parseltongue," Dumbledore explained. "And Danielle, you are telekinetic because Voldemort is one himself. Unless I'm very much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you those scars. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…"

"Voldemort put some of himself in us?" Dani asked in horror. Everything was getting too overwhelming.

"It certainly seems so."

"So I _should_ be in Slytherin," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it-"

"Put you in Gryffindor," Dumbledore finished. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift – resourcefulness – determination – a certain disregard for the rules. Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor because I asked not to go in Slytherin…"

"_Exactly_. Which makes you _very__ different_ from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry and Danielle, that show us what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Harry felt uncertain. "If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at _this_."

Dumbledore gestured to the bloodstained sword on McGonagall's desk. Harry gingerly picked it up.

_Godric __Gryffindor_.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled _that_ out of the hat, Harry."

Everything was silent as the twins contemplated everything. The headmaster pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink well. "What you need is some food and sleep. I suggest you both go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back. And I must an advertisement for the _Daily __Prophet_, too. We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…. Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

The twins stood, but before they could reach the door, it slammed open, revealing someone they recognized at once: Lucius Malfoy. Cowering behind him was another familiar face. It was _Dobby!_

_Dobby__ is __Mr. __Maylfoy__'__s __House-Elf?_ Dani exclaimed.

_So__ the__ family__ he__ serves__ is__ the _Malfoys_! __Why?_ Harry asked.

The warning before the beginning of the school year… Was Dobby really warning us of this?

All those questions and hundreds more ran through their heads. They finally paid attention again when Mr. Malfoy spoke. "So it's true. You have returned."

"When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back."

"Ridiculous," Malfoy muttered angrily as he turned away. Dobby was doing something odd: He pointed at the ruined diary, then at the blonde, and then punched himself. The twins looked at each other. What was the House-Elf doing?

"Curiously, Lucius," Dumbledore continued, "several of them were under the impression that you would curse their family if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"My sole concern has always been and always will be the welfare of this school and, of course, its students." Malfoy glanced at Harry and Dani. "The culprit has been identified, I presume?"

"Yes."

Malfoy waited a second for an answer. "And? Who was it?"

"Voldemort. Only this time he chose to act through someone else by means of this." Dumbledore held up the black diary, the hole through it obvious."

Malfoy looked away. Dani thought he looked a little… nervous? Why would he be nervous? "I see."

"Fortunately," Dumbledore said, "the Potters and their friends discovered it. One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school-things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences of the one responsible would be severe." Dobby continued his actions of pointing at the diary, Malfoy, and then punching himself. Dani finally realized what Dobby was trying to say and nodded. The Elf backed away to the corner of the room.

Malfoy sneered. "Well let us hope that," he turned to the twins again, "the Potter twins will always be around to save the day." He turned to the door. "Come, Dobby, we're leaving." He kicked the House-Elf out of McGonagall's office and strode out.

Dani crossed to the desk the headmaster sat behind. "Sir, can I have this? I need to return it to its proper owner." She picked up the diary.

The professor nodded his head. Dani thanked him, grabbed Harry's wrist, and jogged from the room.

_Mr.__Malfoy __dropped__ this __into __Ginny__'__s __cauldron, __didn__'__t __he?_ Harry inquired.

_I'm pretty sure. Something tells me that we're right._

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed as he stuffed the book into one of his socks. The platinum blonde stopped and turned. "I have something of yours." Harry thrust the sock and diary into Malfoy's hands.

Mr. Malfoy yanked off the sock and tossed it behind him. He sneered when he saw the diary. "Mine? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe you do, sir," Dani said.

"We think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley."

"You do, do you?" Malfoy asked. "Why don't you prove it?" He turned and started walking down the corridor. "Come, Dobby." He didn't hear the usual patter of feet. "Dobby!"

"Master has presented Dobby with a sock!" Dobby exclaimed.

"What? I didn't-" He stopped when he realized what his servant (well, former servant) was holding.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!"

Malfoy glared at the twins. Harry lifted his pants leg slightly and revealed a bare ankle. It was _his_stinky, smelly, sock!

"You lost me my servant!" Malfoy shouted angrily.

Dobby stood in front of Harry and Dani and lifted his hands. "You shall not harm Harry Potter and Harry Potter's sister!" Dani looked a little confused at what Dobby called her. The aforementioned Elf waved his hands, and Malfoy flew backwards and fell down the stairs. He stood again, his hair in complete disarray. Malfoy sneered again and walked away.

"Harry Potter and Harry Potter's twin sister freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay them?"

"Please, don't try to save our lives again," Dani said.

The feast lasted the entire night. Dani was amazed that she was awake through all of it. The first thing that happened was she got a massive hug from Cedric, who was smiling widely. Next, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne came and met her and Harry. They all sat around the Gryffindor table. People complained about not having enough room. Immediately after that, those who had been Petrified walked in. At about two in the morning, Hagrid burst into the Great Hall and was instantly met with a thunderous applause. Everyone except Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, that is.

Professor Dumbledore announced that the exams were cancelled as a school treat. Hermione was disappointed.

The last few months passed in sunshine and laughter. Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes were canceled because a certain blonde teacher had gone to St. Mungo's, a wizard hospital, so that he could hopefully regain his memories.

But all the while, there was one nagging thought that remained in the back of Dani's mind. _What__ of __my __memories?_ she would ask herself.

On the last day before the end of the school year, she finally decided to visit Professor Dumbledore about it.

"What is it you would like to talk about?" the headmaster inquired.

The raven-haired girl sighed before starting. "Sir, when we were in the Chamber, Professor Lockhart hit me with a Memory Charm. Well, I deflected most of it back at him. The problem is that I lost some of my memories. Apparently, I lived in the future. I don't remember that. Also, I found a series of books in my suitcase, a series modeled after my brother."

"Yes, the _Harry __Potter_ series, by J. K. Rowling. You told me nearly two years ago that you could prevent many things. But I rejected this. Do you wish to know the future any more?"

Dani stood there in front of the desk, contemplating. Finally, she had her decision. "No. I am from this time. I really shouldn't know what would or wouldn't happen."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Professor Dumbledore called cheerfully. Dani didn't turn to see who it was. "Ah, it's lovely to see you, Miss Woods." She turned at those words. She gasped at who she saw.

Standing in the doorway, with a black rabbit in her arms, was Victoria Woods, Dani's best friend from the future.


	13. Side Story: Tori

**Okay. The main reason I posted this chapter was to tell you that the third part of the story, Truths Revealed, is now up!**

**This is a little something from Tori's point of view as to how she traveled to the past and how she got her rabbit.**

* * *

Victoria Matilda Woods felt useless. Her best friend since second grade had gone to the past, and she had only seen her once. A year ago. The summer before the second year. Her best friend, Luna Hopper, had turned out to be Danielle Potter, who was from the past (sent to the future for her protection) and was the twin sister of Harry Potter.

Really?

Tori sat in the clearing of the woods where she and Luna (_Danielle_, she had to remind herself) had played as kids. Later, they had used the clearing as a training area when Tori figured out Luna was telekinetic.

It was really peaceful. The wind was blowing, making leaves in the trees rustle. She could hear children playing on the playground in the distance. Birds were chirping. There were flowers blooming somewhere nearby.

She hated it. She didn't like the peace. If she was left with peace, her mind always turned to-

_Nope, not thinking about it._

She heard a little sniffle behind her. Tori turned. There wasn't anyone behind her. So, what made that noise? Her gray eyes finally landed on a rabbit sitting in a patch of crabgrass. It did nothing. Finally-

It twitched its whiskers.

Tori stood and stepped towards the rabbit. It had fur as black as a cloudy night and bright red eyes. She'd never seen a rabbit like this before. She loved it. This rabbit _had_ to be hers!

Tori picked it off the ground and held it in her arms. Its fur was oddly cold, and it did nothing when she touched it. This was definitely _her_ rabbit. It was perfect!

Now, it needed a name…

But what could she call it? Raptor? No, that just was a ridiculous name for a rabbit. What about Sir Benjamin Bob? Nah, that was the name she gave a Dachshund a few years ago. And then he died…

There was a movie she'd seen once, one with werewolves. One of the characters had been called Reaver.

"That's it!" Tori exclaimed. "You're Reaver!" The rabbit did nothing but flick an ear. Yup! He liked it!

As she walked home, she couldn't help but return to her thoughts. The _Harry Potter_ series had been changing over the past several months. She'd thought it would change instantly when she'd learned that her best friend was Dani Potter. Actually, she didn't know _what_ would happen.

When she saw _Sorcerer's Stone_ changing, she'd imagined that the books would change once a year. She thought that it would be like they were all there one day, and then the next – _bam! _ – book by book, would change. But no. That didn't happen. The facts in the books were all slowly changing, like a chapter and a half a month. Currently, it was in the fifteenth chapter of _Chamber of Secrets_. There wasn't any Aragog the spider, like she thought there was. This was Harry's Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, the secret of the diary, and then Hagrid and Dumbledore suspended.

She couldn't explain the horror she was feeling when Luna was Petrified. According to the book, they wouldn't be discovering the secret of the diary until late February and wouldn't get into the Chamber of Secrets until later. Uhh! She hated waiting! What with the changes made, she didn't know what was happening!

Tori did find it curious, however, that no one else seemed to be noticing the changes, asides from Crystal Smith, Luna's aunt. Several times a week, they met, talked about Luna, talked about the books, predicted what was going to happen, and then left. Well, she didn't feel like going that day.

Tori nervously opened the front door to her house. She peeked inside. Her parents didn't seem to be there. They must've been at _work_. She sighed in relief. Tori walked inside and closed the door and climbed the stairs to her room.

Her room was the only haven in her house. While the rest of the house had green walls and dark decorations, her room was different. The walls were red and covered in pictures of herself and her best friend. She was convinced it was the brightest room in the house. She stepped to the closet and reached behind her clothes to her secret book stash. There were only seven books in that stash: the _Harry Potter_ series.

Her parents would most likely disown her if they discovered she owned those books. Tori didn't care. She'd always felt a strange connection with those books, and now she knew why: They were real.

She pulled _Chamber of Secrets_ off the shelf and flipped to chapter sixteen. It had changed! She read the chapter eagerly. Danielle and Mandy waking up, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Lockhart rushing to the Chamber, and Danielle meeting them there. The chapter ended with Lockhart hitting Dani with a Memory Charm.

_What?_

According to the book, she'd put up a shield, but some of it had hit her. As the series was in Harry's point of view, she didn't know what was going on in Luna's mind. At all.

_That's it_, she thought. She remembered the previous year when she and Crystal went to the past to visit Luna. If she'd gone to the past once, she could do it again.

Her parents weren't going to come home for a few hours. That gave her time to pack. She pulled her suitcase from her closet and threw in some clothes. She could always buy more in the past. She threw in her favorite books on top.

"Wait, can't bring those," Tori reminded herself. "Can't ruin the timeline." She scooped them out and put them on her bookshelf. She only put the _Harry Potter_ books in there. Then she threw in her toothbrush and toothpaste and shampoo.

She had to remember not to take too many things. She could always buy more when she reached the past.

Last of all, Tori reached into a vase in the living room. Past the dirt was a wad of emergency cash. Reserved for only… well, emergencies. She stuffed the dirty dollars into her pocket. She glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Reaver. Her hand almost reached out to grab him, but she put the thought aside. _I'm going back in time. I don't need a rabbit._

She heard the front door open. _Crap!_ Her parents were home!

Tori crept to the sitting room, where a fire roared in the heat of June. She never thought much of it. The fire was always burning for business meetings. She pulled some glittering green powder from her suitcase. Just before she threw it into the fire, she heard a soft thump. She turned. Reaver was right behind her!

"_Victoria!_" she heard her mother scream. "Don't make me have to drag you out here!"

She threw the powder into the fire. The flames exploded and burned emerald green.

"You won't!" Tori shouted back, "have to," she muttered. She glanced back at Reaver. _Oh, forget it. You're coming with me._ Tori jammed the rabbit under her armpit. "Hogwarts!"

"What did I just hear?" Tori's dad shouted. "Victoria Matilda, you are not going to that-"

Tori stepped into the flames as she hauled her suitcase in. She fell and spun. Three times, her elbows grazed the walls. _I hate Floo Powder! This rabbit better not throw up..._ Finally, she rolled out onto a soft carpet. She coughed several times and then looked up.

Everything was spinning…

No, that was just her head.

"Dear me," a Scottish voice exclaimed. "Miss Woods, what are you doing here?" It was Headmistress McGonagall. She peered at the brunette from behind her spectacles.

"Send me to the past!" Tori shouted. She knew her parents would be following her at any moment. Dread filled her. She had finally taken the step. If she went to the past, there was no turning back.

"Whatever for?"

Tori stood, readjusted Reaver, and explained to McGonagall what she read in the books and her concern for her friend. She had to avoid any mention of her parents. There was no telling how the headmistress would react if the brunette revealed her secret. _McGonagall might not even let me near Luna…_

There was silence before Professor McGonagall finally nodded. "Very well, but what of your parents? What will they think? I am afraid that if you leave, you can never return to this time by magical means."

The girl winced and stared intently at a silver top spinning madly on a table. It was so pretty how the light glinted off… so shiny… She had to bring herself back to the conversation. "M-my parents, well..." Tori didn't know why, but she knew she could trust McGonagall. After a full minute of stumbling, she finally revealed her secret.

McGonagall nodded grimly. "I see, and this, too, is why you want to leave?"

Tori nodded. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It was so refreshing, finally telling somebody. But at the same time, she didn't know if she could do that again.

"I will send you, but you must also be very careful of what you say and do. Too many people with the knowledge of what is to come are a danger."

"Thank you!" Tori cheered. She would finally be free!


End file.
